The Stubborns
by SisCo Kid
Summary: Not all things start out so smoothly. Like the beginning of a team. Just what does it take to make two stubborn people work together. Cy/Rae! Rob/Star later on.
1. Humble beginning's part 1

SiscoKid: Okay this was very random, but I'm super bored and just wanted to create something out of thin air. This is a Cy/Rae fic... sorta, but not really, so you've been warned!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

0-0-0-0

Three super hero in one big tower. The beginning of a beautiful future.

Truly sad the same thing could not be said about the present...

"WE DON'T NEED OUR OWN PERSONAL BATHROOMS!"

"I would disagree to that."

"THERES ONLY THREE OF US. WHAT DO WE NEED WITH OUR OWN BATHSROOMS!"

"I'm not deaf you know."

"Hmp! Hard to tell, with you ignoring me all the time."

The boy wonder leaned against a counter, already used to his teams constant bickering. It was like this every single day. Robin configured his hand into the form of a gun, then pretended to blow his brains out. For he knew their argument would be brought over to him pretty soon.

"EH ROBIN!" Cyborg hollered as him and Raven walked over.

Robin rubbed his forehead. "I've already told you I plan on recruiting more members to our team in the future, so personal bathrooms may be necessary."

"bu but bu!" Cyborg stutter, glaring at the departing female member of their team.

"But what?" Robin asked, looking up at the newest member of the team.

Cyborg exhaled in frustration "Nothing!" He huffed before stomping away.

Robin rolled his eyes at the whole situation. Once he was sure Cyborg was gone, he reached into his utility belt and produced a little white pill. He checked for his teammates again, before flicking one into his mouth. Swallowing it with out water.

0-0-0-0

After a two hour long conference at the mayor's office Robin was in desperate need of rest, but instead he found himself walking up too the roof. Robin had never been a procrastinator and was not going to start now.

Raven sat in the middle of the roof reading a book. He grimaced a little, but kept walking. It was better to interrupt a reading Raven, then a Raven who was in deep in meditation.

The closer he got to her the slower his pace became.

"If your the supposable leader of this so called team, you shouldn't be scared to interrupt me to brief me on important information."

Raven closed her book then set it aside. "This is important right?"

Robin rubbed his temple, his meeting with the mayor had taken a big toll on him. "I got to talk to you about Our team work."

"Teamwork?"

"Yeah! That thing we don't have!" Robin said.

Raven glared up at him. "All I asked for was a bathroom, that self centered robot's the one who blew things way out of proportion!" She told him sternly.

Robin's was finding it hard to resist popping another pill, his right hand was subconsciously playing with one of the numerous pouches on his utility belt.

"If you two can't even get along at our base. How the hell will you guys perform as a team fighting crime."

Raven picked her book back up and started reading it. "I don't need his help."

Robin bent down and took the book from her. "Maybe you don't, but I just got my ass chewed out by the mayor for all the damage we caused earlier today. As of now, were not big enough for tax payers to tossed their money at building repairs for us."

Raven glared at him. "We never had this problem before teaming up with him.

"We also didn't have a base." Robin retorted.

Raven stood up and sighed softly. Robin had won.

Robin handed her book back to her.

"In these past few fight's, the two of you guys have been competing instead of helping each other out. That's unacceptable. Today you guys used more force than necessary to take down ten criminals. Just to out do one another. If you guys continue to do that, I'm afraid there wont be anymore city to protect!"

Robin turned away from Raven and looked out towards the city, their city.

"Now I really need you to learn to work with Cyborg, instead of against him."

Raven did nothing but look at him.

Robin looked out at Jump city a little while longer, before turning back to Raven. "I'll also be giving this same speech to Cyborg."

"You do that." Raven muttered.

Robin took two steps away, but stopped. "Ya know Raven. Cyborg isn't the only self centered person on this team."

0-0-0-0

When Raven was pissed, nobody wanted to mess with her, even Cyborg. Though usually she was good at holding it in, every once in a while her emotions would make it to the surface.

"Who in their right mind would put me in the same boat as that big dimwit. I worry about Robin from time to time." Raven mumbled as she undressed herself.

Soon a blue robe, dark blue spandex outfit , and undies were all in the corner of the bathroom floor.

Raven stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. 'Am I self centered?'

She looked at herself a bit longer. 'I guess the only reason I want my own bathroom is just to make things easier for me.'

With that over, she walked away from the mirror and hopped in the shower. Freezing cold water splashed all over her body. Without so much as a blink, she turned the faucet off and stepped out of the shower. She would just have to use the bathroom on the floor below her.

She decided to make the trip in a towel. Though she was the only person who lived on this floor, she still cracked the door and took a peak outside before fully stepping out. She slowly made her way to the stair case, mentally wincing at every little creak. It wasn't until she made it halfway down the stair when she remembered she could fly. She rolled her eyes at herself before levitating off the floor and drifted down the rest of the way to the bathroom in a rush. Her face as red as a tomato.

She was so flustered, she didn't realized the light was already on in the room. Without locking the door, she made her way to the shower. The first thing on her list was to make sure this shower had hot water.

Upon turning the faucet, she learned it did. With out a second thought, she had hung her towel up and jumped into the shower.

0-0-0-0

Cyborgs room was currently a mess. Wires, gear, and common day accessories laid everywhere. Everything, except for his shaving cream that is.

Cyborg burst up from his knees, throwing his hands to the air. "Where the hell is it!"

He scanned the room with his robotic eye for the zillionth time to no avail. Out of pure rage and frustration, he shot at the ground with his cannon.

"Damnit." He said after getting hit in the head by a bolt.

He stood silently for a while, then he finally caved in. "Hate doing this." He mumbled, extending a wire out of his right index finger. It flew into a port on his computer tower. The monitor lit up and Ravens face popped up.

"Didn't want to see that." After grimacing, he narrowed his human eye in concentration. Everything on the screen began to flash backwards, probably nearing the speed of light. After a minute or two he opened his eye and pulled his finger back together.

Minutes later he was upstairs knocking on the boy wonders door. Seconds went by with no response, so he knocked again. After five separate sessions of knocking, he put in the code and walked in. To his surprise Robin was actually in the room, but Robin was out cold.

Cyborg stared blankly at the boy slumber. He shook his head. "Why the hell did I team up with these guys anyway. And this guy's suppose to be our leader."

He walked over and shook him by the shoulder. Robin didn't wake up. "Yo Robin. Robin. ROBIN!"

This still didn't wake him up.

Cyborg stared at him a little longer, with a shrug he starting plundering his room in search of his shaving cream. Didn't take long to find it, he had past the can on his way in. It was right on a dresser, in plain view.

After mentally slapping himself, he was on his way back down to his floor of the tower.

'Wonder why the bathroom door is closed, thought I left it open?'

Upon opening the door, he saw a sight that would never leave his hard drive.

The robot part of his being was commanding him to hightail it out of there, but the human in him was trapped by the beauty of this sight.

What seemed like hours later, Raven finally turned around. She had been drying her hair with her towel, so her eyes were cover, but not for long. The towel dropped to the floor and Cyborg was now looking into four red eyes.

0-0-0-0

SiscoKid: I'm really shooting at major character development, I'm going to try and explain how the team got to where they are through a series of random event's. Well not random random, but random none the less. They will lead up and past the cartoon series. So if you don't like Cy/Rae, then you can just not read the chapter's centered around the two.


	2. Humble beginning's part 2

SiscoKid: So bored...so bored!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me anymore...

Chapter 2

0-0-0-0

In the entire history of man, there have only been a few that have been possessed by demons. Even fewer have been so unluck to actually of encountered one.

If Cyborg still had biological legs, they would have been shaking the foundation. Scared shitless was more then an understatement at the moment. Not even his dear old mother could of struck such terror in him. Which set aflame inside him after Raven took a step forward. He stumbled back, tripping over himself, he landed on his butt outside in the hall. He proceeded to stumble, crawl backward until he bumped into a wall.

All the while four red eyes glowered at him, creeping ever closer. Cyborg dared look into them. "Raven?" He called precariously.

Her eyes flashed once and Cyborg soon found himself floating off the floor, slowing being drawn back into the bathroom. His eyes bugged out, as he struggled in mid air to break away. Clearly panicking, he shot his extendable arm out to grasp the doorsill. The sill creaked, his hand had crushed itself into it, but it held him in place. Thus Cyborg briefly fought a futile battle to break free. His extendable arm inching closer to its normal size.

Cyborg grunted as he reached to hold the door sill with both hands.

His metallic fingertips scrapping the door sill.

Ravens red eyes slightly narrowed. Black tentacles shot forth and began to wrap around Cyborgs being, starting with his arms. Cyborg held on for dear life, the whole wall creaking. Raven finally pried him free, but a big chunk of the wall came with him.

Beads of sweat were gathering on Cyborgs forehead, then sliding down his face like they were kids at a playground. Cyborg couldn't even process words, only gibberish and a couple of Ravens came from his lips. Soon not even words could be mumbled, breathing was hard enough. The black tentacles had bind Cyborgs arms and legs together and were slowly wrapping around his neck, choking him.

Cyborg gasped in one more lung full of air, hoping to god for a miracle!

ERR! ERR! ERR! ERR!

He got off easy today.

The sound had startled Raven, her eyes instantly changing back to purple, she seemed to be befuddled.

"Ca, ouf, auf, raven!" Cyborg struggled out, red veins popping out of his eye. He needed oxygen and he need it now!

A look of shock and terror took over Ravens face. This would possibly be the only other emotion beside for anger that Cyborg would ever see on Ravens face. If he had been paying attention of course.

The tentacles disappeared and Cyborg dropped to the ground, wheezing like an old man on life support, gulping in air as fish would after finally being dropped back in the water.

Raven was struggling to remember what exactly had brought upon this situation. Once she realized that her cloth weren't exactly on her body, everything clicked. Her eyes flashed bright red, but she stopped herself this time. Instead she grabbed a towel and threw it around her body. After properly covering herself, she bent down and pushed a button on Cyborgs wrist. Other than that, ignoring Cyborg. She walking over him and out of the bath room, navigating the tower back to her own room.

Saying that she was pissed was even more of a understatement then saying Cyborg had lost his blater after this recent event.

Raven hurriedly slipped on her outfit. She search around for her robe, but couldn't find it. She would just have to go without it.

0-0-0-0

"Cant believe she just left me down here." Cyborg mumbled heatedly. He was still lying on the ground.

0-0-0-0

Raven was pissed, this was quite visible too. What ever she so happened to fly past, just sort of blew up.

'It's not that he saw me. Its more that he kept staring at me like a piece of meat, with that disgusting look on his face.'

"AHHHH!!!!"

Ravens stopped mid flight and turned to see who had screamed. It was then that she noticed a levitating city bus encompassed in black telekinesis. Without so much as an apology, she lowered the bus back down to the street and was back on her way.

The reading said that there was a small riot on Wallous Street, but Raven wasn't seeing any action from her perch on a rooftop.

Raven stood up ready to sum up the alert as bogus, but froze after detected another presence on the roof.

"Show your self." Raven demanded.

A male of average height popped out of a corner. Raven observed that the man wore all black, leaving no skin uncovered.

"All by your self, eh?" Asked a voice that defined the word arrogance.

Raven just stared at him for a moment. "This is not my night." She muttered as she levitated off the ground.

The mans eyes bugged under his masked. Then with a shrug he got into a fighting pose. "Alone it is then. Your just making it easier on me, so you know."

Raven paid little attention to him. "Azarath Metroin...Zinthos!"

'It seem, I shouldn't over do it after the trials in the bathroom.'

The man leap out of harms way, after a broom stick had tried to trip him. The broom stick continued to attack him and he continued to dodge it. To Ravens surprise, the man had straddled the broom and was riding it like a horse.

"Boy this is fun. We should do this more often!" The man laughed.

Raven found this far from fun. With the flick of her finger, she had sent the broom sky rocketing. The man had expertly flipped off the broom and landed right next to her.

Ravens eyes shot opened wide.

The man waved with his right hand, then turned it into a fist.

Raven had barely dodged his punch, landing with a hard thump on her rump.

"Is this seriously all you got! I've fought retards with better reflexes then you."

Raven only glared at the masked man.

The man observed Ravens attire. "I guess you could try and distract them with the way your dressed. But seriously, have you ever heard of a tanning bed?"

A vein on Ravens forehead throbbed as the broom stick came back, thunking the man on the head.

The man stumbled back, then rubbed his head. "Suppose I deserved that."

He was prepared now as he par against the animated broom. The battle of the man and the broom, slowly made it way to the edge of the roof.

The man hadn't even broke a sweat, he actually seemed rather bored.

With great strength, the man grabbed the broom stick, overtaking it from Ravens power. She collapsed to the ground after her hold of the object was lost.

"Pathetic." He muttered.

The man looked at her for a few seconds, before glancing down at something new that had caught his attention.

0-0-0-0

Cyborg was running down a side walk, breathing as hard as somebody with asthma.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Cyborg exclaimed for reasons he didn't even know. It just felt good saying it.

"What's so stupid?" A man asked, running beside him.

"Oh just a team mate of mine...wait. Who the hell are you?" Cyborg stopped running. He looked the man up and down. He looked like bad news to him.

The man ran a few more steps ahead before stopping.

"Oh I'm just your normal disturber of the peace." The man said lazily as he leaned back, cracking his back.

"Huh?" Cyborg asked, completely confused.

The man smiled. "You would call this peace right?"

The Cyborg didn't have time to reply. The man was running towards him, fist in the air.

Cyborg waited for the perfect moment to counter the strike.

0-0-0-0

Cyborg had never been taken down so fast before.

The man sat on Cyborg back, with a strong hold on both of his arms.

"Your almost as sluggish as that Raven girl." The man remarked.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Cyborg asked, spitting some dirt out of his mouth afterwards.

The man ignore him. "That cannon could of helped you a lot. You could of kept me at a distance, then attacked after hitting me with the cannon a few times."

"Alright I think that's enough."

The man looked up and jumped off of Cyborg. "I see your finally awake."

Robin yawned.

Raven walked up beside him, she didn't seem to be in the best of moods at the moment.

"How bad did they fail?" Robin asked the man.

The man seemed to smile under his mask. "Let just say, for them, teamwork is a foreign concept.

With those words, he walks off. "Guess I'll be seeing them soon!" He yelled from the shadows.

Cyborg had got up by now and was all for getting some answers.

Raven in the other hand was glaring in the direction of the man that had recently departed.

"So yeah. What the hell, was that all about there?"

Robin glared up at Cyborg. "You both failed."

The R cycle vroomed in right next to him. He put on his helmet. "We'll talk tomorrow!"

With that said, Robin was gone.

Cyborg stared befuddled after him.

Raven levitated off the ground, soaring away towards the tower.

Cyborg stared after her for a moment then deflated and started walking. "I really need a car."

0-0-0-0

SiscoKid: So yeah, this was mainly written out of boredom. Anyway, the next chapter will be centered around Cyborg and Raven again, but after that things will be rather random. I'm still trying to decide when to bring in the other characters, I'm think about bring in Beast Boy around chapter 11 or something. Star shall just have to wait her turn. I wonder if anybody understands where I'm going with this. HAHA! I'm so the master of suspense!


	3. Rage of the Raven

SiscoKid: "I'm not dead!" Haha, that always makes me laugh. The holy grail always gets a good laugh out of me. Bert the Nomad, you did a nice job at guessing Batman played by Adam West. Though its not him, that's who I'm basing that character after. Mainly Adam West though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

0-0-0-0

Robin and Raven both sat in the main room. One with a cup of tea, the other grasping a mug of coffee.

Robin took a long slow gulp and then lowered the mug. He looked over at Raven, nearly glaring. Rather he was actually glaring or not was anybodies guess. Raven stared back at him. Devoid of emotions as usual. But Robin would bet on his mothers grave that she was smiling on the inside.

With the slight message of his temple, Robin started the conversation back up again.

"Now Raven. Don't you understand the fundamentals of teamwork."

Raven raised an eyebrow. Robin waited for an answer.

Robin got no answer.

"I'm guessing that's a yes, but let me repeat. You don't have to like who your working with. You just have to bare with them and hold your grudge inside." Robin explain with the hint of a plead.

Raven nodded. "I would agree."

"Of course you do," He got up, making his way for the coffee machine. "Though its always better if teammates are friends."

After refilling his mug, he returned to his perch on the couch. He drank some more coffee.

"Cyborg's been missing for three days." Robin stated. As if he was starting up small talk.

"Strange."

Robin stared at her, taking another drink of his coffee. He always drank it black. No cream, no sugar.

"I heard him screaming moments before his disappearance." Robin added. His eyes were observing Raven, as if they were searching for a chink in her emotionless armor.

Raven nodded her head a few times. "Horrible screams." She paused for a moment. "I've heard worse though."

Robin was gritting his teeth now. "If I recall correctly. There were only three people in the tower."

Raven finally took a hold of her tea, gently blowing on the surface. "That would be correct."

Robin shot up from the couch. Throwing his mug across the room in the process. "What the hell did you do with him!"

His voice rung throughout the main room, followed closely by silence.

Robin sat back down recomposing himself.

"Azarath. Metroin. Zinthos." Raven whispered. Levitating the coffee to the coffee machine and refilling it.

She slowly lowered it into his hands. His hands shook as he grasped his coffee, taking a big gulp.

He look at Raven. Composed again. "Raven."

Raven took a sip of her tea. Having been completely unfazed by his outburst. She put her tea back on the coffee table. "I think your serious."

Robin reached out with his hand. "I've been begging you for the last three days!" He exclaimed. Composer lost again.

"As you wish."

Raven got up from the couch and snapped her finger. Her eyes turning a bright grey.

Robin got out of his seat as lights and electronics flicked on and off.

Its started off as a small speck, but eventually a giant wormhole formed above their heads.

"Azarath! Metroin! Zinthos!" Ravens roared.

Robin watched as Cyborg's body fell sizzling to the ground, smashing the coffee table on the way.

The room returned to normal. Raven decided it was smart time for her to depart.

A cloud of smoke rouse, surrounding Cyborg. Robin waited until it cleared.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Robin screamed after getting a better look at Cyborg.

He turned to where Raven had been standing and then scanned the room for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell did you do to him!" He yelled.

At that moment his communicator went off.

0-0-0-0

Click. Click.

Clickclickclick.

Robin had been called down to the mayors office moments after putting Cyborg back in his lab.

That had been about two hours ago...

He had been stand here, leaning against this wall and listening to that clicking for two long hours.

Clickclick.

He didn't like the waiting room much either. It had no decoration, not a single picture to look at while your waiting. Nor were there any newspapers or magazines. knowing Mr. Griever, he probably thought that the thought of being able to see him should be enough to entertain anybody. Also to add to Robins discomfort was the air conditioning. Even though it was summer, he hated it when people put their AC on too cold. People should be comfortable in a waiting room, not shivering their butts off.

Click.

It didn't really effect Robin, just sort of bothered him a little. This was nothing compared to Mr. Freezes head quarters.

Robin glanced across the room at the Mr. Grievers secretary. She was busying herself on a computer. He was starting to wonder if she even knew he was there. She hadn't nodded at him, or even looked at him. He at least expected to her to tell him if the mayor was busy or not. Maybe tell him what time the mayor would be seeing him.

Clickclickclickclick.

He finally gave in and sat down in a chair. They weren't very comfortable.

Clickclick.

The secretary looked up. "Mr. Grievers will be seeing you now." She resumed clicking.

Clickclick.

Robin grumbled as he got up and walked across the room. The secretary gave him a sympathetic smile. "He only does this to you. I'm sorry."

Robin smiled weakly. "Yea, I know."

He saw a game of solitary on her monitor as he entered the mayor's office.

Click.

0-0-0-0

The room was dark. Anybody could of observed that. But Mr. Griever was the type of guy who loved to be seen. He usually had the curtains wide open and over head lights on. But today only a feeble amount of light managed to seep through the heavy curtains. Robin could barely make out the figure behind the desk.

"Sorry. I'm a little shy." The voice was not deep enough to be Mr. Grievers. He sounded like a mixture between Raven and somebody trying too hard to sound intelligent.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded. His hands were already at his utility belt.

"Now now Robin. There's no reason for suspicions. I'm Mr. Grievers assistant."

"Do you have a name...mr. assistant?" Robin began reaching for the light switch. The situation was bothering Robin. Mr. Griever's office was to him as a throne was to his King. His ego wouldn't allow a assistant to sit at his desk.

"I really would like it dark in here." The assistants voice held no plead in it. It sounded more like he was ordering Robin to stop.

Robin flipped the switch, but nothing happened. He did it again for justification. The lights were out in this room. Robin narrowed his mask at the person behind the desk. "Your not his assistant. Are you?"

The assistant said nothing. Instead he got up out of his seat and circled to the front of the desk, scooting Mr. Grievers items about to make room so he could sit on it.

Robin squinted to get a better look at his face, but it was futile.

"Lets just say. I like to let him believe he's in charge." The assistant explained.

The man then hopped off the desk and made his way back for the chair.

"If that wasn't pointless suspense." Robin mumbled.

"That will be all." He said once seated.

Under normal circumstances, Robin would of questioned the hell out of this man. This was not a normal circumstance at the moment though. The rightful owner of the Titan tower was in bad shape and Robin had left him to charge while he went to go talk to the mayor because it was supposedly urgent.

Robin nodded stiffly and turned to open the door.

"Slade." Said the assistant.

Robin gasped as he turned around. Steel pole extended.

He scanned the room.

It was empty...

0-0-0-0

SiscoKid: I'm sorry guys. This chapter has been ready for quite sometime. I've just been a little under the waters and trying to find out what I'm going to do with my life. This next year will be my Senior year then I have to take control of own life. So Basically I just haven't been able to concentrate much, but I will try and get this next chapter out soon.


	4. Call me Beast boy

SiscoKid: "I'm a right clicka!" "I'm a ibook flippa!"...Sorry bout that. I've been watching too many Mac and pc videos on youtube lately. Any who enjoy. Oh and thanks for the reviews buddies. You guys keep me writing)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

0-0-0-0

The pyramids, skyscrapers, and many other human marvels. They all took more than one mans hard work. Though many were forced to perform these task. Rather it be slavery, or working to feed mouths at home. They ignored the difference of their fellow slave, or medium wage worker and learned to work together. All working towards the same goal.

0-0

Two weeks later...

Cyborg and Raven both stood side by side. Cyborg was heaving two big duffel bags. Raven only brought a back pack.

Cyborg sweat dropped.

Raven didn't look very pleased. "Even with a computer for a brain, you somehow manage to get us lost."

Cyborg dropped his bags. "Were not lost." He turned away from her and began reading through the directions again .

"And what might you call this?"

"Were not lost." He repeated. "This is exactly where my navigation system led." He said the last part more to himself.

Raven sat down to rest. "And of course technology cant be wrong."

Cyborg ignored her comment. He decided survey the surrounding area instead.

Vegetation, vines, and big old tree told Cyborg that civilization had yet to reach this place. far from it actually. He couldn't help but feel that they

were not alone. There were plenty of scans he could use, but choose not to. He didn't need technology when he had good ole human instinct.

A man jumped from a tree and landed a few feet away from our heroes and Cyborg no longer felt lost. The man wore all camouflage, even his face was covered with a brown, green, and black mask.

"My instructions clearly said wear camouflage! " Raven and Cyborg instantly recognized the voice. Cyborg groaned.

The man shrugged. "Makes things easier for me." He seemed to be smiling behind his mask, but Cyborg and Raven couldn't tell. He realized they couldn't see and mentally slapped himself in the back of the head. "Well now. Lets get acquainted. Cyborg and Raven, shake hands please."

Cyborg glanced over at Raven. His eyes popped out and he quickly turned away sweating. He could of sworn he just saw four red eyes.

The man rubbed the back of his neck. "Well that didn't work."

Silence...

Cyborg thought he heard a squirrel die.

"I'll introduce myself then." The man said walking forward. He came to stop in front of Cyborg with his hand extended. "Call me Winston."

"Winston?" Cyborg repeated.

"Best I could come up with for today." Winston explained as he moved to shake hands with Raven. She stared at it the same way that she would stare at beast Boys tofu. That is, if Beast boy was apart of this story yet.

Minutes past before the show down came to an end. Raven glared at the man she was shaking hands with. He was possibly the only person she hated more than the body of bolts next to her.

"Yeah. Here on Earth, we call this a hand shake." Winston told her slowly.

Raven was imaging his head blowing off. Cyborg accidentally let out a loud snort and soon found himself sailing through the air.

Winston stared blankly at Raven. "Not much of a peoples person. Are we?"

Raven didn't say anything, but instead turned away from him. He could of swore he heard her mumble something along the lines of "Sherlock".

"ya know. I think you just might be the main problem with this team."

"Excuse me." Raven turned to face him again.

Winston sat down on a rock and studied Raven with a hand to his chin.

Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"It hard for you to adjust to new people. Especially people who are loud and just about as stubborn as you are. Admit it. You never even gave Cyborg a chance."

Raven stared at the man. Alarmed at how well he knew her. Clearly Robin had something to do with this.

Winston got up and began to walk away. "Why don't you think on that for a while."

0-0-0-0

Cyborg landed with a loud thump. Dust flew in every which direction. Birds and squirrels alike scattered.

Cyborg slowly sat up out of the crater. He groaned in frustration and began to pick vegetation out of himself.

"If not for the utmost fear of her." Cyborg grumbled.

"If not for what?"

Cyborg glanced up at Winston. He sat up in a tree. "You again."

Winston jumped out of the tree and landed in front of him.

"Afraid so."

Cyborg continued yanking random forms of vegetation out of himself. Those tree canvas were pretty thick. He stopped when he felt it was too silent. He looked up at Winston. "Well."

"Sorry. I'm not much of the talking type, but you and that Raven take a lot of talking to." Winston explained.

Cyborg finally stood up. "Why don't you go talk to her then. She's the one who has a hatred for all things living."

"Already did that."

"Really?"

Winston nodded then sat off in a random direction.

Cyborg stared after him for a moment, he shortly decided it would be best to follow.

"You'll never be able to work with somebody you fear."

"I'm not scare of her." Cyborg winced even he could tell how lame that sounded.

"You must try and gain her respect. Don't lose your temper all the time and try to speak to her like a lady." Winston instructed.

Cyborg stopped. "That is not a lady! Do you know what she's done to me!"

"It wont be easy. Life isn't easy. I would expect you to know that. Raven may be a tough cookie, but trust me. Raven is not your enemy. Your enemy is far worse and it will take the utmost team work to take him down."

Cyborg stared at him silently. He nodded and began to walk again.

Winston huffed. "Teenagers!" He then jumped into a tree.

Cyborg had walked for fifteen minutes in silence. He stopped. "Hey so who is this man your talking about?" He turned and saw that nobody was there.

"So he wants me to keep going straight. Raven must be straight ahead then..."

Without another thought. Cyborg turned to the right and wrestled thought a wall of thick foliage. A vine caught him by the foot and he tripped into a clearing. he got up, spitting out who knows what.

"Took you long enough."

Cyborg looked over to see Raven meditating. Some how, he was the least bit surprised. "Damn he's good."

Cyborgs train of thoughts came to a complete stop. He just notice that Raven wasn't wearing her usual outfit, but instead was suited up in camouflage. He couldn't quite describe what he thought of her at the moment. All he knew was that it didn't feel all that bad and that he couldn't look away.

"What?"

The strange sensation was gone. Cyborg was ready to reply with a smart remark, but before he talked through his back side. Winston's words came to mind. The bitter memory of being shot through the air crossed his mind as well. "Nothing."

Raven sighed, before getting up and walking over to Cyborg. She extended her small hand. "I'm sorry."

Cyborg eyed her suspiciously.

"Its called a hand shake."

Cyborg blinked a few times. That strange sensation had returned.

"We should go find that Winston dude." Cyborg said walking off in a random direction.

A vein popped out of Ravens forehead. But instead of blasted him halfway across the forest again, she instead closed her eyes and meditated for a few seconds. She then opened her eyes, exhaled slowly, and followed his lead.

0-0-0-0

Robin sat typing away at the main computer in the main room.

Stories upon stories of criminal transactions and stuff of that lingo flashed across the screen.

Small words of text flashed on Robin's mask.

"Slade." He mumbled.

Beep!

Robins head shot up and he looked around for a seconds, before concentrating on the monitor again.

Beep! Beeep!

0-0

Minutes later Robin stood at the front door of the Titans tower.

A large box laid on the ground in front of him. He knelt down and tore off a piece of paper taped to the box and read it. He pocketed the paper then reached in his utility belt for something that would help him open the crater. He found a screw driver and decided it would have to do.

Five minutes past and he was looking at a green skinned boy who was apparently just waking up.

"The hell are you!" The Green boy said loudly while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Robin looked at him silently. Lid tight in his hands.

"Hey! HEY!" The green boy yelled, pushing back on the lid that Robin was trying to force back on the box.

"Oh no you don't!" The green boy grunted.

BOOM!

Robin was sent flying back. he performed a flip mid air and landed on his feet.

His mouth fell agape.

Before him stood a gigantic green T-Rex.

He sweat dropped, reaching for his utility belt. He dropped his hands after thinking the matter over.

"You can stay here for the week. I'll need the help. I already know you sent yourself here."

The green boy morphed back with a big smile on his face. Robin observed the lone fang hanging out.

"So I'm a part of your team?" The green boy asked.

"No." Robin said simply. He walked back into the tower.

The smile washed off of the green boys face. "What, but why?"

Robin walked silently to the elevator. The green boy followed him in.

"Why cant I be a part of your team?"

Robin frowned at him. "Your too young."

"Too young!" The green boy exclaimed.

Robin nodded.

"I'm probably the same age as you."

"How old are you?" Robin asked.

"16."

Robin looked to the side. 'Damn.'

"Okay. I'll think about it. I'll observe your powers over the week and we'll go from there."

"Really!"

Robin nodded and extended his hand. "Robin."

The green boy took his hand.

"Call me Beast boy."

0-0-0-0

SiscoKid: I think this chapter came out pretty good. This is becoming one of my favorite stories to write.


	5. Winstons Weakness

SisCoKid: Updating my favorite fic. I like writing this one because it can go just about anywhere.

Bert the Nomad: My god man. You can make me LOL so hard. And yes, I enjoy your reviews very much. Love them actually. Your by far my favorite author on here.

cheekylildevil: Well I'm flattered that you think so!

SithKnight-Galen: Neither am I. But I find Beast boy good for comic relief.

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 5

0-0-0-0

'It cant possibly be human.'

'Something has to be done.'

About 300 squirrels stood collected in the largest tree in the forest. They seemed to be having a meeting of some sort, but of course their just squirrels.

One squirrel stood in the center of them all. It had a beard and leaned all its weight on a small twig. The old squirrel listened to all the quarrels for a few minutes, then raised it twig as high as it could and slammed it down. The twig broke...

The Squirrel sweat dropped and thought for a second.

'Excuse me.'

The whole tree grew silent at once.

More than a little surprised he went on. 'Can anybody describe this "beast" to me.'

'Its really tall.'

'Walks on two legs.'

'Makes very loud noises.'

The old squirrel absorbed all of this with its head lowered.

'Those are all characteristics of a human.'

The squirrels started quarreling again.

'SILENCE!'

One squirrel sitting next to the old squirrel was holding its head. 'Dude. Don't think so loud.'

The old squirrel rolled its eyes then continued. 'Can anybody tell me why this human is not a human?'

Every squirrel did one big collective shrug together. Every squirrel except for one. This squirrel in particular walked twitchingly to the center.

'IT doesn't climb trees like humans. He just appears next to you. It...' A shadow appeared over them. All the squirrels looked up. The old squirreled quelled over grasping its heart.

'RUN!'

All the squirrels collectively ran for their lives.

Winston glanced down at the tree, he spotted one dead squirrel. 'Thought I heard something.'

He shrugged. "Oh well. Lunch time."

Winston pulled out one of Cyborgs famous 12 inch sub sandwiches. he shook his head. 'They're so busy fighting, they cant protect their camp.'

His pocket began vibrating. "Ah, but fate wants to keep us a part." He said while stroking the sandwich.

"Lo."

"Winston."

Winston rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"How are things going over there with Cyborg and Raven. "

Winston laid down his sandwich and took out a pair of binoculars. He looked out at a lake. There he saw Cyborg floating as stiff a board. Raven had made him into a boat of sorts, using one of his arms as a paddle. He sweat dropped. "Not to good actually."

"But its been a week. Your telling me that they haven't bonded at all?"

"They're stubborn! The more you try and push them together, the more they push away from each other."

"Then what are we suppose to do?"

"Nothing. This is something that will have to take place naturally and with time. They will have to bond on their own terms, no one else's."

Winston heard Robin groan.

"When should I expect them back?"

"One or two days. I'll tell them after I finish this sandwich."

Robin hung up.

Winston picked up the sandwich. "I know, thought he'd never stop talking." He brought the sandwich closer and whispered. "Nothing can keep us apart now."

0-0-0-0

With his built in navigational system, it only took Cyborg two hours to find a city. He scanned the area for a bus stop. or a train station of some sort. He was in a hurry to get his ass back to Jump City.

A group of people had collected across the street from him. All of them staring, a few even took pictures.

A vein began to pulse in Cyborgs forehead.

People continued to gawk at him as he walked in search of transportation. It was a small town. The citizens not the type to care for big town news. The again, not even people in the big city recognized him. Before Robin had convinced him to take up the whole vigilante bit, Cyborg spent his time working on various construction projects. He could do the job of ten men and in less time. His coworkers didn't like that much. Having a machine come in and jeopardize their jobs didn't go over so well with them. When Robin offered him a position on his team, Cyborg viewed that as a new life. A life where he would be accepted among freaks like himself. In a position where the population celebrated his existence instead of grow angry at higher taxes. Above all else, he thought he would make a friend. He hadn't had a friend in so long, he was starting to forget what it felt like.

Instead he had met Raven.

Raven.

No doubt she was currently pissed at him. He left her for dead back in the forest with that maniac lunatic. Did he feel bad about leaving her?

Most definitely not. If anything he wanted to say, "I told you so!" and stick his tongue out at her. For the last week she shot down every single one of his ideas, so he would do the same with her. So back and forth they went all week. Neither willing to agree with the other out of spite.

Cyborg grinned as he stepped into a bus. 'Cant wait to rub it in her face. I kept telling her though, the way to a mans heart is through his stomach. Its also the best way to betray a man. I should know right?'

Cyborg looked at his reflection in the window. "maybe not..."

0-0-0-0

Robin took a bite of his T.L.T sandwich. He seemed to be enjoying it, until he realized what the first T stood for. He stopped chewing and swallowed slowly.

"Tofu?"

"So its true what they say about you. As good a detective as the dark knight in Gotham."

Beast boy and Robin were both sitting at a table in the main room eating a dinner. Provided by none other than Beast boy.

Robin pushed the plate away. "How about we stop testing my "skills" at the dinner table, so I can live another day to fight real crime."

Beast boy winked at him. "Gotcha big guy."

Behind his eye mask Robin was rolling the hell out of his eyes. 'Was it really that great of an idea letting him help me out this past week. Sure his abilities would greatly assist the team...but he's annoying as hell.' He watched Beast boy inhale his tofu dinner. He caught Robins stare and paused.

"Hey! You going to finish that?" Robin took one glance at his sandwich and shook his head. Beast boy scoped it into his mouth, eating it whole in one bite. 'Guess I'll just have to wait and see how the rest of the team reacts to him.'

"Beast boy."

"Yea."

Robin stood up and began to walk away. "Prepare to meet your teammates. Cyborg and Raven arrive tomorrow."

0-0-0-0

'I wonder why it took him so long to discovered my illusion. Surely it couldn't of fooled him for that long. Other wise there was no possible way I could of escaped. I left it in plain site, even a blind man would of had a hard time missing it.'

Raven flew over Jump City with her forhead creased in thought.

I just cant figure it out.

The Titan Tower was with less than a mile away.

Raven didn't bother to open any of the main room windows, she picked one and went through it.

Needless to say, she was surprised by what she saw. "Cyborg?"

Cyborg stepped out of the elevater. "Raven?"

"Beast boy?"

Raven and Cyborg both looked at eachother confused for a moment.

Beast boy got up from the couch rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry. I felt left out."

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Chapter 6 is already finished. Just have to edit it. I was pretty bored at my apartment these last few days.


	6. Late night hypocrisy

SisCoKid: I need more summer break. I only got to the 21st until I go off to college. Worry not my friends. I will not fall off the face of the earth again like I did last year. Though the earth should seriously get signs on the edges warning you that your about to fall off. Just saying...

Pasasword: I know! Isn't it?

SithKnight-Galen: Yes, very. I love writing this fic so much.

And I also love and appreciate the reviews. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I'm the owner of all that is not Teen Titan, Naruto, Cartoon network, Comedy Central, CNN...etc.

Chapter 6

0-0-0-0

The main room at 11:42 P.M.

Beast boy yawned.

Cyborg, who was sitting next to him covered his nose. "Dude. Ever heard of covering your mouth?"

Beast boy contemplated this question for a second.

"No…."

Raven walked in from the kitchen with a cup of tea. She sat down opposite to Cyborg and next to Beast boy. She took a sip of tea and then glanced over a Beast boy. He smiled back and winked at her. Raven decided to ignored this action completely.

Cyborg watched this exchange with a scowl. 'Now if I would of done that, she would of sent me flying halfway across the room.' His scowl grew even deeper. 'Why do I care?'

"So let me get this straight green boy." "Beast boy!" Exclaimed Beast boy with a glare. Raven went on. "So Robin picked you as our new team member without speaking this over with the two of us?" Raven raised her hand and indicated to Cyborg and herself.

"Seems so." Beast boy said with a hint of smugness.

Seeing Raven get shook up over this ignited something in Cyborg. It was becoming a natural reaction to oppose her.

Cyborg shrug. "He is our leader. I mean we should be able to trust his judgment."

"Sorry, but I find it hard to do that some times." Raven made a point to stare at Cyborg.

A vein began to pulse on Cyorgs forehead. "What's that suppose to mean. Whats cha trying to say Rae?"

Raven sat her tea down. "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that he found us a tower with a moody washing machine. Instead of looking for a being who could handle the responsibilities of a super hero." Her tea cup shattered. "And don't call me Rae."

Beast boy seemed to be having the time of his life drawing invisible circles on the table with his finger.

"What do you think I thought when I found out that his partner in crime was a fucking demon?" Cyborg retorted.

Raven hands clenched into fist. Cyborg observed a hint of red in her eyes. After witnessing this Cyborg's mind began to race like a rabbit being chased by a fox. Fear overwhelmed his mind until he stumbled upon one memory.

_**"You'll never be able to work with somebody you fear."**_

_**"I'm not scared of her." Cyborg winced even he could tell how lame that sounded.**_

_**"You must try and gain her respect. Don't lose your temper all the time and try to speak to her like a lady." Winston instructed.**_

_**Cyborg stopped. "That is not a lady! Do you know what she's done to me!"**_

_**"It wont be easy. Life isn't easy. I would expect you to know that. Raven may be a tough cookie, but trust me. Raven is not your enemy. Your enemy is far worse and it will take the utmost team work to take him down."**_

_**Cyborg stared at him silently. He nodded and began to walk again.**_

Cyborgs mind calmed back to normal.

"Did I think any less of his judgment though. No, he's my leader and I respect him. Just because I cant stand you, doesn't make you any less a hero then me."

Ravens fist unclenched and her mouth went slightly agape. Cyborg winked at her, but the effect was lost because you cant tell if some bodies winking when they only have one real eye.

"Not trying to interrupt or anything." Raven and Cyborg both turned to Beast boy. "Robin said you guys would get back tomorrow. How did you get here so soon?"

This took a moment to register into the minds of Raven and Cyborg, but they both came to the same conclusion.

The small harmony from just a second ago completely gone.

Raven and Cyborg glared at each other. "You left me!" They both said at the same time.

"You wouldn't listen to me." Cyborg said.

"Because I had a plan."

Cyborg rolled his eye. "And you think I didn't."

"Says the person who thought running away in two separate directions would work."

Another vein began to pulse on Cyborgs forehead, but his face quickly morphed into an arrogant smile. "Well, it was one of my plan that ended up working."

"….." Raven replied.

"Actually Cyborg. It was both of your plans." Robin dropped into the remaining seat.

Beast boy gasped.

"Winston called me about an hours ago. He explained to me what happened. How you guys worked together for the first time." Robin glared at the two. "Or so he thought. He told me that Raven created a decoy, while Cyborg provided the poison."

Cyborg raised in eyebrow.

Ravens face remained unchanged.

Robin intertwined his fingers. "Tell me what really happened."

0-0-0-0

It was night time.

Cyborg and Raven stood opposing each other in a small clearing.

They glared at each other and walked in separate directions.

0-0-0-0

Beast boy yawned. "Fail."

"What?" Raven asked.

Robin coughed for their attention again.

"That's all? You guys cant even remember what you were fighting about. You just remember splitting up and following through with separate plans?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Pretty much."

Robin rubbed his chin. "You guys were trying so hard not to work together that not only did you end up working together, but you both got away."

Robin nodded. "Good job."

Shocked was an under statement for what Cyborg and Raven were feeling.

He got up from the table and walked away.

They were silent as they let it all sink in. Besides for Beast boy, he was asleep.

Raven stared at Cyborg. He stared back awkwardly and began to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"You left me." Raven observed.

"Is that seriously all you got out of that. Are you trying not to like me?"

"I don't really have to try." Raven replied. 'He has a point. Its like I want to argue with him.'

She got up and started walking away.

Cyborg stood up. "You left me too!"

Raven morphed into a Raven and flew through the ceiling.

Cyborg sighed. He plopped back into his chair, his arms slamming the table and waking Beast boy up.

Beast boy wiped the drool off his chin. "Wanna play some Gamestation?"

Beast boy began to glow in Cyborgs eyes.

"What?"

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Another chapter bites the dust. I just had a surgery this morning. Wasn't much else to do afterward then finish this chapter.


	7. Calm before the storm

SisCoKid: Another day at home recovering, any chapter out for your enjoyment.

SithKnight-Galen: Patience my friend. Actually I'm not really too sure myself. I have an idea when I'll start getting them there though. Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7

0-0-0-0

Five men wearing black mask burst into the front doors of the Jump City Bank.

Citizens and employees alike jumped for cover, or ran for exits.

One women in particular tried running past the men through the front entrance. She was grabbed by the hair. "AHHHHHH!!"

BLAM!

"AHHHHHH!!"

"GIVE IT HERE!"

"NOOO!"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL! OH GOD MY BABY!"

The woman was release as the thugs walked through the bank. Baby at hand.

"They took my baby!"

The masked man with the baby stopped. "Oh did we." He looked at the baby then looked at all the horrified faces. "Is this why every bodies listening to me now?"

The woman's crying intensified.

The man tucked the baby into his arms, smiling like a jerk.. "Better keep this thing safe th-" A stapler flew out of nowhere and nailed the man in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK!" The man dropped the baby to hold his face.

The mother just about had a heart attack.

A small green bird swooped down and transformed into a small monkey in time to catch the baby. Beast boy ran it over to the mother. Once the baby was safely in the mothers arms, the green little monkey transformed into a giant green rhino, ready to charge.

The five crooks, who had been standing by with their mouths half open finally decided it would be a good idea to shoot. No, that was just Raven using her telekinesis to raise their guns up and out of their hands.

Raven floated down to the floor next to Beast boy. The guns levitating above her.

The front door open and Robin walked in. The stunned thugs turned to look at him.

"Now we can do this the hard way." He paused and smile. "I don't think you want to do this the hard way."

The five crooks dropped to the ground.

Everyone in hiding got up and started cheering.

The screen turned grey.

Pause.

Rewind.

"Hmm. Maybe its time to up the challenge for these...titans." A familiar voice droned.

Pause.

Robins smiling face illuminated the screen.

0-0-0-0

Cyborg and Robin were both in the gym. One thing the two had found they had in common was the love to work out.

Robin was training in a machine Cyborg had just created for him. He gave him the concept two days ago and here it was, working like a charm. Basically it worked like this. On the ground of the machine were about forty slot. Out of each slot a plastic dummy would pop up. Robin had to hit each dummy before it re-entered the slot. Each dummy he hit, he got ten points. Everyone missed he lost twenty points. The faster Robin got, the faster the dummies popped up. Cyborg had set the time limit based off of Robins current physic and heart rate. Seven minutes was when the machine cut off and Robin's score would pop up.

Cyborg on the other hand was doing bench presses(You know what machine I'm talking about.)

He was bench pressing two tons when Robin got done with his sixth session with The Machine. They had yet to name it, it was only a day old though.

Robins eyes bugged after seeing the weight.

He stood in front of Cyborg. "Cy. Do you know how much weight your lifting?"

Cyborg craned his head around to he see the weight for himself. His eyes bugged out as well. He started to laugh. "Hey turn that off for me man."

Robin walked over and turned off weight. Robin folded his arms around his chest as he observed Cyborg. "Is everything alright Cy?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Ya sure man." He nodded toward The Machine. "How's that treating ya?"

Robin smile as he looked at it as well. "I'm loving it. Really demanding." He rubbed his chin. "Still haven't scored higher than 90."

Cyborg laughed as he walked over to get two towels. "Don't worry man. You'll get there. Its only your first day using it. I mean, I did design it based off your physical limits." He tossed a towel at Robin.

Robin caught it and rubbed the sweat from his body. When he got as much as he could with out talking a shower, he tossed the towel in the laundry bin. Sweaty Towels were already starting to pile up. Heaven knew when they would wash them.

Robin crossed his arms around his chest again. "CY."

Cyborg turned around holding a towel to his face. "Yeah?"

"Ya know we're teammates right?" Robin asked.

Cyborg lowered the towel from his face and nodded. "Yeah."

"What's bugging you?"

Cyborg tossed his towel in the bin and started making his way to the door. "I think you know what's bugging me."

Robin jogged up to meet his stride. "Raven."

"On five different occasions Beast boy hasn't been in the tower when the alarms been set off. On each of those occasions Raven was. You your self are always out patrolling the city for petty criminals. I have no means of getting to places fast enough on my own. When Beast boys here he gives me a lift." He grimaced. "Raven...not so much."

Cyborg and Robin enter the elevator.

"I've tried talking to her." Robin admitted.

Cyborg didn't reply.

A moment passed in silence.

"Why are we going down?" Robin asked.

"Cy?"

"I want to show you something." The elevator stopped and Cyborg exited. Robin followed after a bit of hesitation.

Robin examined the room he enter. He had been living in the tower for about two months now and he had yet to see the everything. The room was pretty big, the ceiling high up. It looked incomplete though. Bare ceiling tiles, and half painted white walls. Flickering lights here and there. Rubble and scraps of metal laid scatter about the ground. Cyborg just kick stuff to the side. Robin didn't have the luxury of cybernetic feet. He was careful to watch his step. So careful that he didn't notice when Cyborg stopped and slammed into his back.

"Sorry."

"Well, here it is."

Robin walked next to him to see a table. Lying unorganized across the table were blue prints upon blue prints of what looked to be a car. In the middle of the mess was a small car model. Cyborg picked it up and handed it to Robin. Robin turn it in his hands and nodded. He was impressed.

"What do you think?"

Robin laid it back on the table. "I like it. When did you start all this."

Cyborg scowled. "After Raven left me for the third time. I figured it would be a regular thing, so I came down here and started brainstorming. I'm going to have to wait until we get more funding from the city, but making these blue prints and all is better than nothing."

"I see."

Cyborg chuckled.

"Ya know that its been three weeks since the whole abandon incident. She's still pissed off about it, but she did the same thing to me. If she's expecting an apology screw her. She's going to need me way before I need her."

Robin groaned on the inside. 'She was saying the exact same things.'

Robin rubbed his temple. "Listen Cyborg. Good job on solving your own problems and all, but please try and work with her. I know she can be "aggressive", but shes part of the team."

Cyborg looked down. "I know..."

Robin nodded. "I'm heading back up. You coming?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Naw man. Think I'll look over these blue prints a little longer.

"Alright." Robin walked out of the room and into the elevator. Once the door was closed he reached into a pouch on his utility belt and popped two pills.

0-0-0-0

Raven sat on the end of the horse shoe shaped couch. As far away from the profanity spewing Beast boy as she could manage. In the past few weeks she had learned how to tune things out. Once she laid her eyes on the page, the words carried her away to the story at hand. So she didn't notice when Beast boy paused his game and went to the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her until she felt something poke her arm.

"Hey Raven!" Beast boy shouted in her ear.

Raven look up from her book more than a little agitated.. "Listening."

He held up a blue packet to her face. "Want a jammer?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at the object. "What's a jammer?" She asked.

Beast looked at her like she was a crazy. "You mean to tell me that you've never heard of a Kool-aid jammer before?"

"No." Raven resumed reading her book.

She was poked again. A veining started pulsing on her forehead. she looked up with a glare. "Could you please refrain from doing that?"

Beast boy nodded, but kept holding the jammer to her face.

"What?"

"Well. Do you want it?" Beast boy asked.

"Dont think so."

Beast boy frown. "Ah come on. Nobody can turn down a jammer."

Raven continued reading her book. When Beast boy kept holding it up to her face, the jammer became encased in black energy and sucked into a dimension far far away.

Beast boy sweat dropped. "Guess that's a no." He scooted back over to his respectable spot on the couch, sucking on his own jammer.

Robin walked into the room and went straight to the main computer. Beast boy glanced over at him after completing a level.

"Hey Robin." Beast boy called.

"I'm busy."

Beast boy frown. He got up and walked over to the main computer. "Busy with what?"

Robin looked up a bit surprised, but shrugged it off.

"There haven't been any bank robberies or major disturbance in three days."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Beast boy asked.

Robin shook his head. "Makes me anxious. It feels more like the calm before the storm."

0-0-0-0

Three young men entered a dark room.

Sitting in a throne like chair across the room sat Slade.

"Fall out. Glad you boys could finally make it."

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Hmmm. Who might these Fall out fellows be?


	8. Finis part 1

SisCoKid: I've decided to lengthen the chapters in this fic. Oh and don't worry about me slacking with the Acceptance updates. I'm just being lazy.

SithKnight-Galen: Not quite them. The Titans definitely couldn't take on them yet.

Osuzanne: Everybody seems to love Winston. And don't worry, they shall eventually work it out.

Again. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Poor college student remember. I own nothing.

Chapter 8

0-0-0-0

The end.

Raven closed the book, a small smile gracing her lips. She sighed on the inside, placing the book on the coffee table.

...'Something's not right.' One glanced further down the horse shoe couch answered her suspicions. Cyborg and Beast boy hadn't made a sound, or even moved for that matter since she had exited M.R.S (Meditated Reading State). Ravens eyes narrow after their bodies darkened to a statue grey, their faces frozen resembling fish out of water. Strangely enough they had not dropped their controllers in their shock. Raven quickly lost interest in her immature teammates. She got up and walk off to make some herbal tea.

The credits on the screen finally came to a stop. The screen blackened for a few seconds before The End splashed on the screen with smeared red lettering.

Simultaneously, Cyborg and Beast boy cracked out of their stone. They turned to each other, smiled and high fived.

"Dude! We have just beaten Primal Attack Fury's coop mode in one sitting!" Beast boy exclaimed.

Cyborg had prepared a speech for such a glorious accomplishment. "Dude."

"You know what this means don't you?" Beast boy was practically levitating with the rate he was bouncing up and down.

"No. What?" Cyborg asked.

Beast boy was foaming at the mouth. "It means we can get Primal Attack Fury 2 Tropical mayhem for free if we show them our save of the game and how fast we beat it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really!"

Cyborg threw his arms wide open. "Show me some love."

Beast boy morphed into a gorilla and they did a power hug. In one swift movement Raven had enter the room, saw her teammates hugging and exited back to the kitchen. She really didn't want to know.

They released their hug and Beast boy transformed back to normal and without word started running for the window.

Cyborg raised his hand. "Wait. Where are you going?"

Beast boy stopped and turned around. "I'm going to go get the game."

Cyborg walked over to the Game Station and pulled out a memory card before tossing it to Beast boy.

Beast boy smiled apologetically before opening the window and swooping away as a eagle.

Cyborg frowned as he watched him go. Robin was already out patrolling the city, like always...and now Beast boy was out too. If anything were to happen he would have no way of helping.

Cyborg smiled reassuring himself. 'Its been peaceful for the last few days. Why should today be any different?"

0-0-0-0

Three young men stood on the sidewalk next to a busy intersection.

Two of them looked as if they could of be twins. Same shade of dark blue hair, both as pale as Raven with dark green eyes. Same facial features and everything. But that's where the similarities end.

The shorter of the two looked more groomed. His muscles bugling under his black suit. He wore his Hair tied back into a long ponytail.

The taller one wasn't so well kept. He wore a torn up pair of black shorts and a tight white tank top. His hair was shaved down to a couple of inches. What set him even further apart from his brother were his legs and arms. They were solid black cybernetic appendages.

The third and shortest of the three was a tanned young man of oriental descent. He wore a simple outfit of blue jeans, white t shirt and some sun glasses. He let his long black hair flow free in the wind.

They looked like a group of tourist that had gotten themselves split from the main group.

"Eh T.B."

The shorter of the twins looked up. "Yea Rocket boy?"

Rocket boy scratched his head. "What exactly are we suppose to be doing." He looked around. "I mean create a disturbance could mean a lot of things..."

"Or it could just mean one thing." He struck a pose. "I think its time we show Jump city just who Time Bomb, Rocket boy, and Kid Fury are." His finger turned red as he pointed at a parked car across the street.

It exploded, causing a chain reaction of explosions with cars next to it.

0-0-0-0

'Where the hell is that little green bastard?' Cyborg was getting anxious. Not even the foot long sub he was munching on could calm his nerves. The green teen had departed an hours ago. How long could it seriously take somebody who could fly to get a video game. Cyborg got up with his sandwich in hand and started pacing. Every so and so, he would stop and take a bite then resume pacing.

He hated this. There was no other word for it. Having the power to help and protect, but lacking the transportation. He looked over at Raven. Maybe lackings not the right word. His stare turned into a glare. What gave her the right to deny him a ride when she was taking residence in the tower his father built.

Raven was completely oblivious to Cyborgs gaze. She lightly licked her finger and turned the page.

Cyborgs glare vanished. Truth be told, she wasn't that bad looking. It was hard to believe such demonic powers resided inside such a cute girl. Powers that he had "**shudder**" experienced first hand. Really knocked the cute right out of somebody. He wouldn't deny the powers their awesomeness though. If he was her, he would be using them to make a sandwich in the kitchen while playing Game Station at the same time. It puzzled him why she never did things like that.

Cyborg rubbed his chin. 'Maybe she cant multitask.'

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'Shit.'

Raven was already up and heading for the window.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. 'Not this time!'

"RAE!"

She stumbled to a stop, shock flashing across her face for an instant. They had been ignoring each other for quite a few weeks. His voiced caught her off guard complete. After recollecting her composure, Raven turned to Cyborg. 'Maybe he's going to apologize.'

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Cyborg ignored her question and began walking to her. He didn't have time for such banter. "I need a lift."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Raven stated. Raven wasn't going to help somebody who didn't even say please.

"Damn it Raven, don't you understand . Stop acting like a little brat and work with me here. Do you know how helpless I feel when you guys are out there fighting and I'm stuck here."

She didn't seemed fazed. "We've done just fine without you." Which was true to a extent.

Raven turned and started walking again. Another battle won in her mind. Cyborg chuckled darkly to himself. His sonic cannon already aimed at Raven.

"Let me help out there a little." He fired one shot square into Ravens back. The force of the blast sent her crashing through the window.

In an instant Raven was back in the room. Scratches across her bare skin and glass in her hair. She was glaring daggers at him. He smiled back at her. "Back so soon?" Cyborg shrugged. "I guess you really didn't need me."

Ravens eyes began to glow grey as random objects around the room began to levitate.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!"

Cyborg gasped as he felt himself begin to rise off the ground. 'Not exactly one of my better ideas...'

0-0-0-0

Things weren't looking so good for Cyborg at the moment. There was just no losing the telepathic freak. It was proving hard to run from somebody who could fly. But he had one advantage though.

He knew this tower like the back of his...Cyborg sweat dropped. He had turned into a hallway with a dead end. He turned to backtrack, only to come face to face with Raven. His eyes bugged out.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!"

Cyborg was sent flying down the hallway, Raven following at a steady glide. He coughed. "Damn Rae. Remind me to leave you alone on that certain day of the month."

A vein bulged on her forehead. Cyborg kicked himself for making her even angrier. He stood up and processed the situation. He could one, sit here and let her beat him like an unwanted stepchild. Or two, get the hell out of here! Cyborg promptly transformed both his arms into his sonic cannons and blasted a hole in the ground. He landed with a crashed on the floor below. When Raven tried to follow him through the hole he blasted her. He didn't wait to see her reaction.

He ran.

0-0-0-0

Robin laid on the ground in a warehouse, struggling in the hold of Time bomb and Kid Fury. Beast boy laid off to the side unconscious.

'Where the hell are Cyborg and Raven!' Robin thought as Rocket boy walked up and placed a lap top in front of his face.

The screen lit up and a masked face appeared. Robin began to struggle like crazed chicken.

"Robin."

Robin stopped struggling and glared at the screen. "Slade!"

"I see you've become acquainted with my friends Fall out. I do hope they treated you civilly." Rocket boy laughed.

Robin remained silent.

"I've been watching you Titans. Its fairly entertaining to watch you fight amongst each other more often than the opponents. Speaking of which, where might the rest of your team be?" He made an act of looking around the place.

Robin gritted his teeth.

"Face it Robin. I've let you have you fun for a while, but its over. This city is mine. You Titans don't have what it would take to defeat me. You minus well head back to Gotham. Unless..."

Robin refused to even look at the screen anymore. He was intent on glaring at the ground. Time bomb grabbed him by the hair and lifted his face eyes back to the screen.

"Join me Robin."

Robins mask got wide.(Which is sort of weird. How the heck can he make his mask move? Does he have muscular eyeball or something?) He then glared. "Never!"

"Haha." Slade chuckled. "Well how about you think on that." He nodded at them before blipping off the screen.

Robin fell unconscious after what felt like a brick hit his head. Kid Fury rolled him onto his back.

"Nighty night Robbie." Time bomb said and him and Kid Fury made their exit.

Hey! Primal Attack Fury 2 Tropical mayhem. Wonder where this came from." Rocket boy said before pocketing it.

0-0-0-0

'Somethings wrong, very very wrong.'

ZZZzzZZ!

'Oh wait. Yea. Something wrong.'

Beast boys eyes shot open. His hands dug into his empty pockets.(Yea. In this fic, he has a pocket in his costume...)

He gasped and begun to search the ground. He transformed into a hound dog for effect. He gasped again. Beast boy found Robin a few feet away from him unconscious. He trotted over to him and started licking his face. Robin wasn't waking up.

Beast boy morphed back into a human. He turned Robin around and inspected the back of his head. "That doesn't look good. I better get him back."

He took off into the air as a terradactyl, Robin in tow.

'Guess I'll have to come back and look for the game later.'

0-0-0-0

"What the hell happened here?" Beast boy walked through the all but destroyed main room. One glance at the T.V made him drop the boy wonder. He immediately picked him back up. "Sorry dude."

He tripped over something and looked down to see what it was. "OH NO!" He dropped Robin again and fell to the ground to grasp the mutilated Game Station.

This was going to be a long night for he poor boy wonder.

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Maybe I should turn this into a soap opera. I'll keep Robin in a coma and have his evil twin brother Robdisimo take his place.


	9. Finis part 2

SisCoKid: Holy Hell! This one took me a while. Enjoy.

SithKnight-Galen: LOL! I almost forgot all about Larry. Any who, lets look at it this way. Things cant go anywhere but up now. That was like an all time low for Robin.

OSuzanne: Glad you laughed. I always try and throw some humor in here and there.

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 9

0-0-0-0

'It shouldn't have to be this hard.' Robin groaned as he took his mask off, blue eyes downcast with defeat. It also shouldn't of been so easy for him to believe in Slades words. But it was the truth and it was flashing him in the face like a drunk college chick. Instead of coming to help take down Fall out, Raven and Cyborg choose to get into yet another fight. While Robin and Beast boy were getting their heads kicked into the dirt. Raven and Cyborg were turning the tower upside down. Now he had a gigantic bump on the back of his head, probably a damn concussion. Cyborg pleasantly resigned last night. Heaven knows where he was right now. Raven was currently locked in her room, refusing to come out. May the lord protect whoever tried to get in. Beast boy was out looking for a god damn video game he dropped.

And of course all of this is taking place when their position as Jump cities vigilantes is in question. Their first real challenge and they failed to surpass it. Robin hated getting talked down to. He hated it in Gotham from Bruce, so one can image how bad his blood was boiling when he was getting lectured by the likes of Slade. He made him feel like a little kid who was getting told to go home after a day at the playground.

Robin reached for his utility belt, it laid on the ground next to his bed. He located that special pouch and pulled out not one, but three of his favorite pills. He rolled over on his side and waited for sleep to take him. Even he wasn't stupid enough to try fighting crime with a possible concussion.

Or maybe it wasn't that.

Maybe our leader lost his spirit.

0-0-0-0

Cyborg, the self exiled member of the Teen Titans sat in a deserted apartment building, charging. It had taken him awhile, but he finally found one that hadn't had its power cut out by the city yet.

Cyborg laughed bitterly. He had finally out smarted the evil witch and got himself enough time to grabbing some of his necessities and run for dear life. Look where that got him. His stomach growled to emphasize his misery.

No money, no job. Couldn't look for one in this city anyway. Cyborg wasn't stupid. He knew Raven would search for him and savagely put his head on a platter. 'Probably force feed me to Beast boy.'

He felt sort of bad though. He really was starting to like Robin, the man had a mind set on justice. He respected that. There was also Beast boy, who was the immature gamer friend that he so desperately needed. Too bad that team package came with a third less likable person. Well, he did leave them the tower. Not like he could kick them out and stay and expect to still be alive the next day. The tower wasn't magically fortified.

"Hey!" Winston said.

"Yo." Cyborg replied automatically. Realization hit him and he fell backyards from where he sat. He unplugged himself, before getting back up. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Winston crossed his arms. "I could ask you the same thing. This is my house by the way."

"Really?" Cyborg ask dumbfounded. He started feeling sort of bad for breaking in and all.

"No."

Cyborg sweated dropped. "Then why are you here again?"

Winston sat down on a crate opposing Cyborgs, hands resting on his knees. "Ya know Cyborg. Your not that bad, you got a good heart. So does Raven?"

Cyborg squinted at Winston as he sat back down. "Robin sent you, didn't he?"

Winston sighed. "I'm tired Cyborg."

"I'm sorry?" Cyborg more questioned then stated. He was really confused.

"Do you know how long ago I retired from crime fighting?" Winston asked.

'Retired? Where is this guy going with this.' "No."

"Let me tell you a little bit about myself then. I was this cities masked vigilante up until about twenty years ago."

"I've never heard of you." Cyborg stated.

Winston smiled bitterly behind his mask. Which of course Cyborg couldn't see.

"How soon the public forgets about you when they don't need you anymore." He looked at Cyborg. "You'll learn that somebody. Anyways back to my story. Through out my career as a hero, I had one main nemesis. In fact when I came into the business he had a monopoly on Jump city. Many heroes cowered away from Jump, but I had nothing to lose. I didn't fear The Claw."

"The Claw. The Claw? Hahahaa! What a stupid name." Cyborg laughed.

Winston waited for him to finish. "As I was saying, I took him on alone. him and whoever stood in my way. I was on a mission to save Jump city. I got what I wanted when a fight went to far and I killed The Claw. That's when I retired. With The Claw gone a lot of the other big time criminals went into hiding or skipped town. If a mastermind at the level of The Claw could be defeated they figured they didn't stand a chance."

"Awesome. Hey man, you got anything to eat. I'm sort of hungry."

'Can't get a teenage boy to concentrate with an empty stomach.' Winston shook his head and stood up. "Come with me."

0-0-0-0

Robin walked into the main room. He spied Beast boy sitting lazily on the couch.

"Beast boy. Couldn't find that game I'm guessing." Robin might of been pissed off and in a terrible mood, but he wasn't going to be a bitch to the one person who had showed up last night.

"Nope. Wouldn't matter anyway. We don't have a T.V. or Game Station. Plus I'm lacking my gaming partner." Beast boy explained. He looked depressed.

Robin walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll put in a order for an even bigger T.V. and a new Game Station right away."

Beast boy smiled grimly. "Still wont have anybody to play with."

Robin forced a smile, regretting his next words. "Don't worry. I'll play with you."

"Really?" Beast boy hadn't even thought of that. He saw Robin as leader and nothing more. This display of kindness sort of humanized him for once.

Robin nodded.

BEEP!

Robin looked up and walked over to the main computer, Beast boy not far behind. There was nothing else to do.

A window opened by itself and Slade pointed up on the Screen.

"Slade!" Robin growled.

"Robin. Oh and if it isn't Beast boy too." Beast boy wasn't sure what to do, so he put on his tough guy face.

"I'm a man of very little patients Robin. So you can understand why I would want to quicken the process of having you by my side."

Beast boy gasped, looking with wide eyes at his leader.

Robin glowered at the man. "What have you done?"

"The Wayne tower complex, the Westside mall, and the Jump City bank." Slade stated.

"What about them?" Robin asked, not liking this one bit.

Slade chuckled. "Lets just say you wont want to be near any of them in two hours time. That is unless you join me. Then nothing will happen." Slade then waited.

"I'm going to the mall." A familiar monotone voice said from behind them. Robin turned and nodded at her. She walked to the window, open it and flew off.

"I'll go to the bank then." Beast boy said, following behind Raven.

A smile formed on Robins face.

Slades voice got dangerously low. "You know I'm not going to give up. You will be mine somebody."

His face disappeared off the screen.

0-0-0-0

Cyborg and Winston sat at a table in Dennys. They both wiped their mouths after finishing their food at a record breaking time. If they hadn't been getting stares before, they were now.

"So back to your story. You had finally ended The Claw once and for all and retired. What's the problem now?" Cyborg asked.

"You were actually listening?" Winston asked, surprised.

Cyborg laughed. "I wasn't listening then, but my brain recorded it none the less."

Winston glanced at the Cybernetic half of his head. He continued his story. "The Claw had a son, the boy was around 6 years old when I killed his old man. His mother committed suicide a few days later because she feared what would happen to her with out the protection of The Claw. His parents might of been scum, but the boy was still pure, or so I had thought." Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "I took the boy in and started training him, teaching him everything I knew. If not for the fact that he was only human, I'm certain he would of surpassed me in my prime in everyway." Winston laughed at Cyborgs expression. "Come now Cyborg. You seriously couldn't of thought I was only a human. Anyways as I said before, my apprentice didn't turn out to be as pure as I thought. He turned on me two years ago and has been slowly following in his fathers footsteps since. He knew all along that I killed his father, his mother must of told him before offing herself."

"So, why didn't you stop him?" Cyborg asked.

Winston surprise Cyborg by letting out a bark of laughter. This gained them more stares from the other people in the restaurant. "Me? Stop Slade?"

"Well yea. You've handed it to me and Raven plenty of times." Cyborg said, scratching the back of his head.

"I wish I could, but I'm old Cyborg. My body doesn't heal the way it used to. Besides, Slade knows everything about me besides for my identity. Luckily on my part, I never got around to trusting him that much." Winston explained in a tired tone.

Cyborg frowned. "Is that what were here for? To do what you can't. Is this why your trying to get me to rejoin the team?" There was no anger in Cyborgs voice. Just curiosity.

"I called Robin as soon I learned of his departure from Batman." Winston said calmly. He didn't seem worried that Cyborg quit.

Cyborg stood up. "Thanks for the dinner and a story and everything, but I'm sorry man. Going back there is not an option."

Winston got up and started walking. "Take a walk with me Cyborg."

"Hey aren't you going to pay and leave a..." Cyborg spied forty dollars on the table they were eating at. He shrugged and heading out after the strange old man.

0-0-0-0

Raven dropped into the middle of the mall, where the food court was placed. The mall had been evacuated. Probably Robins doing Raven guessed. Now how exactly was she suppose to go about finding this bomb. She was so off centered and flustered that she forgot to ask Robin for a device to help her locate the bomb. She pulled down her hood and froze, something wasn't right.

Raven dropped to the floor and rolled to the side. Just in time to avoid getting crushed by a school bus.

What she didn't expect or have time to avoid was the school bus suddenly catching aflame and exploding so close to her.

0-0-0-0

Beast boy dropped out of an air vent as a rat, but morphed into a flying squirrel half way and glided to the ground. He landed and morphed yet again, only now into a hound dog. Beast boy had much experience with the smell of explosives. This wouldn't be too hard.

He stopped and perked his ears up at the sound of whistling. He followed the noise to the source.

"Here doggy catch." Rocket boy said as he tossed a stick of T.N.T at the startled Beast boy. He morphed into an armadillo and curled up, the stick exploding in front of him, sending his body flying across the room.

Rocket boy activated his rocket boots and caught up to him. He grabbed the green armadillo, then boosted down to the ground. Slamming Beast boy down as hard as he could.

He stood up from the dust and looked down. Beast boy had morphed back into his human form, eyes closed.

"Well that wasn't much fun. Guess I'll go back early and play some Primal Attack Fury 2 Tropical Mayhem." Rocket boy said with a shrug.

Beast boys eyes shot open. 'Oh hell no!'

Rocket boy had his back turned to Beast boy and was walking away. He didn't see the Green Gorilla looming behind him with a glare that rivaled Ravens.

0-0-0-0

Robin walked into the front door of the Wayne tower complex's main building. He was just going to guess the bomb, or bombs were hidden in here. The building was empty, he had called and got them to evacuate it, the mall as well. He didn't bother with the bank since it closed at five.

Robin reached for his utility belt and grabbed a red device. With the help of his handy dandy bomb locater, he would be done here in no time.(Yea, I know. I lack creativity at times :(...)

Robin step out from the stairs on the second floor. He sweat dropped at the gigantic pile of T.N.T in front of him. Robin dropped his locater and did a cart wheel to the side. Barely avoiding a blow to the head.

Kid Fury stood before him, wielding a katana. He smiled at Robin.

Robin returned the smile as he extended his bow staff.

0-0-0-0

Winston and Cyborg walked down the sidewalk, side by side.

Winston nodded, agreeing with whatever Cyborg had just said to him.

"I agree with you there. I wouldn't want to live with an angry Raven either. But Cyborg, somethings are just more important. Like the lives of the citizens. You have no idea how normal death was with The Claw in charge." Winston said. His voice dark.

"While I agree that keeping the city safe is important. You can't really protect a city when your dead man. Which I will be if I go back to that tower." Cyborg said, still pretty intent on not returning.

"Did you ever apologize to her." Winston asked.

Cyborg looked at him crazy. "Why should I, she's just as guilty as me."

Winston chuckled. "Cyborg trust me on this one. No matter what the situation, even if your right. With women if they think your wrong." He put a hand on Cyborgs shoulder.

"Then your wrong."

0-0-0-0

Robin glared down at the grounded Kid fury. He held both bow staff and katana in his hands.

"I'm only asking this once." Robin placed his foot firmly on the Asian teens chest.

"Where's Slade?"

0-0-0-0

Cyborg looked at the perimeter around the mall and stopped. "Hey Winston. I don't think we can go to the mall man. Looks like its closed."

Winston didn't stop. "But there's a sell on fabric softeners today. Cant miss that."

'I really don't get this man.' Cyborg thought as he followed him.

0-0-0-0

Raven laid sprawled out on her back. Weak and unable to lift a limb. The damn bus exploding in her face had been enough to put her out of commission, but Time bomb seemed to want her to remember just who he was. That or he had a fetish for causing other people pain. She didn't really know, nor did she care.

She had come into this battle without her emotions in check. It hadn't been a smart idea at all.

She looked up at the large chunk of concrete looming above her. So this was the way it was going to end eh?

"Man that was boring. You Titans cant put up a fight worth shit!" Time bomb taunted.

"Oh really?"

Time bomb turned toward the source of the voice and was blinded by a bright blue light. The boulder in his hands exploded into thousands of pieces. Luckily for Raven, Cyborg jumped in her way, acting as a shield.

Time bomb saw his opening and landed a solid punch in Cyborgs face, sending him flying. Still in the air, Cyborg aim and blasted him square in the chest. Sending Time bomb flying as well. Cyborg was up in a second and running.

Time bomb got up and dusted his pants off. "Now this is more like it." He pointed at the ground in front of Cyborg. It exploded, sending Cyborg back in the direction he came. Cyborg turned in mid air, transforming both his arms into sonic cannons. He aimed at the ground that loomed ever so close to him and blasted at max power. Sending him yet again toward his foe. Time bomb smirk and ran forward. They met halfway and began grappling in each others hands.

Raven watched from the ground. "Azarath Metroin Zinthos!" She forced a portion of the ceiling down onto Time bombs unsuspecting head. That was all the help Cyborg needed.

Winston walked in after Time bomb was detained. He picked him up, nodded at Cyborg, and then left to hand over time Bomb to the police.

Cyborg glanced over to see Raven standing up on shaky legs. She nodded her appreciation to him before taking to the air. She barely made it two feet before falling back to the ground.

Cyborg walked over and lifted her up into his arms. "Don't worry. I gotcha Rae."

She had not the energy to protest. Not at the name, or the situation.

"Hey Raven?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. She watched his face struggle for a second. "I'm sorry about leaving you back at that camp thing and I'm sorry about shooting you, not once, but twice with my cannon. It was not something one teammate should do to another, so I can understand if you don't want to forgive me."

Cyborg figured her silence was her not forgiving him, so with a long sigh he was on his way.

"I'm sorry too...Cyborg." Raven said quietly.

Cyborg stopped and stared down at the girl in his arms.

"It was just as much my fault as it was yours. We both made mistakes, the blame cannot be placed fully on either one of us."

Cyborg stared at Raven in astonishment for a second before his face broke into a big goofy smile.

Raven soon realized that Cyborg didn't intend to go anywhere anytime soon. "Anytime your ready Cyborg." She said patiently.

Cyborg snapped out of it. "Oh I'm sorry Rae."

"Cyborg." Raven all but groaned.

"Hmm?" He asked innocently.

Raven sighed. 'Fine, you win.' "...nothing." She closed her eyes and began to meditate in his arms.

He smiled again and started on the slow trek to the tower.

0-0-0-0

Beast boy walked out of the police station after dropping Rocket boy off there.

He lifted up the game case to Primal Attack Fury 2 Tropical Mayhem and kissed it.

0-0-0-0

Robin barged into a darkroom, bow staff at ready.

The room was empty. Robin walked over to a throne of sorts. He picked up what he guessed was the detonator. Attached to it was a note. He tore it off and read it.

_Either way Robin. I still have fun._

_Ether way. I win._

His eye mask thinned to slits as his body started to quiver with anger.

0-0-0-0

A few days later Raven sat in the main room on the horse shoe couch. She was reading yet another book.

Cyborg sat off to the side next to the kitchen, eating yet another sandwich.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"AHHH!" Cyborg screamed as he was lifted up off the ground.

Raven stared at him with a smirk . "Don't worry. I gotcha Cyborg."

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Okay laugh it up. I know...The Claw! Possibly the lamest super villain name ever. But hey, I wanted to make a name that sounded like it would of been intimidating 20 years ago. In a super hero world at least. Still haven't decided on what Winston's actually super hero name should be. Now that Cyborg and Raven don't hate eachother anymore, we're enter the friendship zone. This chapter serves a closure for part one in a way. Thats why I made the ending the way I did. Sort of like the ending of a movie or something.


	10. Stank ball and coffee machine

SisCoKid: Long time no see guys! I'm so sorry this has taken so long. Its this college thing. Stupid me had to pick the busiest major at my school. Anyway, though its summer break, I still wont be able to update because I'm about to be in Orlando, Florida for ten weeks because of a project. Sorry, but I will try and fit in updates when I can.

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10

0-0-0-0

Raven sat in the dining area of the main room. She was enjoying a nice cup of tea at the late hours of the night. This time of the night was the only time she could find peace. A small smile formed at the corner of her lips. Without a T.V. to play games on, the boys didn't stay up very late. Sadly though, it meant that Cyborg and Beast boy were just about unbearable through out the day. For the past week or so, they had been playing a game call "stank ball".

Raven lifted her eyes from her tea. She sensed the team leader was coming her way.

"Raven?" Robin greeted the darker member of the time with curiosity.

"Robin." Raven replied as she returned her attention to her tea.

He walked to where his coffee machine was suppose to be and stared at the empty space for a few seconds with a frown that said screw my life.

"Theres bottled water in the fridge." Raven decided to aid Robin in his quest for something to drink.

Robin grumbled as he walked over and got himself a bottle. He then walked over and plopped down in a seat across Raven.

"Why are you up so late?"

Raven glanced up from her tea. "I'm always up this late."

Robin rolled his eyes. Something he would never do in front of Raven without a mask to hide behind. "If I may ask, why?"

Raven stare off into space, as if she was trying to look through the walls at the sleeping figures of Beast boy and Cyborg. Which would be simply impossible. At least to do at the same time because Beast boy lived above the main floor and Cyborg lived below.

"Because "they" are asleep."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be getting along with everybody pretty good. You and Cyborg don't bicker anymore and I'm quite surprised that you've refrained from killing Beast boy."

"Is your faith in me so little?" Raven kept uncomfortable eye contact as she took a sip of tea.

"Um…well." Robin momentarily forgot how to speak.

Raven smirked. "I've surprised myself actually. These past few weeks have been a test of my patience. It is no concidence that the same day "Stank ball" was created, your coffee machine disappeared."

Realization washed over Robin. "I made Cyborg and Beast boy order me a new one with their own money. I was under the impression that they destroyed it while playing "Stank ball"."

"Well it was technically their fault. My emotions can only be strained so far before I start losing control." Raven finished off her tea then stared at Robin in silence. She didn't seem to feel guilty about the missing coffee machine at all.

Robin thought on the matter as he gulp down the remains of the water bottle. He quickly decided to agree with Raven simply because he wasn't in the mood to disagree at the moment.

"Okay."

"So…"

Robin remained silent as he waited for Raven to go on. Their silent staring match went on until it got awkward.

"Whats keeping you up tonight?"

Robins mouth went slightly agape. This question caught him off guard.

Raven watched him close his mouth then crinkle his forehead in thought.

"I'm not exactly sure actually." Robin finally answered.

"Then why not sleep?"

Robins hands formed fist. "I cant! My body wont let me. I feel like I shouldn't be here right now. I feel like something big is happening and I should be there and not here…."

"….I've never felt like this before."

"…." Raven got up. She had decided that not only her, but Robin needed some tea as well.

0-0-0-0

Slade stood in the forest in front of what looked like a giant steel sphere. Describing this object with earthly terms would simply be impossible because it is from out of this world. (Also, I'm a very lazy author….heheh.)

Random henchmen were sitting in nearby trees, hidden with in the forest. They were waiting for anything bad to happen.

Whatever the outcome, they didn't have to wait long.

A slide door opened in front of Slade. He leaned forehead to try and get a better look into the darkness within.

"Friend!?!"

0-0-0-0

'Day two. Its hell, but some bodies got to do it…some bodies got to take down that commie bastard.' Beast boy thought to himself as he grasped his ball of stank a little tighter. He stood leaning against a wall as if he was trying to blend in with it. Sadly, the army camouflage didn't work to his benefit in the halls of the Titan Tower.

The Titans had gone without a T.V. and Game station for three weeks now. Robin had planned to buy a new one for the team right after the destruction caused by Cyborg and Raven, but Cyborg had convinced him to wait a little while. Cyborgs plan was to wait until black Friday to buy everything that was destroyed. Robin agreed with his plan and praised him for keeping their budget in mind. Beast boy screamed traitor and didn't talk to Cyborg for a week. It goes without saying that, that was the best week of Ravens life.

Beast boy eventually cracked and apologized to Cyborg though. Without their video games, they had to think of ways to entertain themselves without electronics. Surely two minds as great as Cyborgs and Beast boys could think of a game to top all games.

Thus Stank Ball was created.

Of course every game has its learning curves. For instance, they learned immediately where the game should not be played. In short, where Raven was, the game was not.

Beast boy got down on his belly and started crawling across the floor. His sensitive ears picked up a sound around the corner. He got back up onto his feet and glued his body to wall. Whatever Cyborg had planned, he was ready to counter him.

Cyborgs robotic hand walked from around the corner and stopped to examine him then it backtracked and went back the way it came.

Beast boy scratched the back of his head as he dropped his guard. "What was that?"

Sadly, Beast boy was so distracted that he didn't notice the large Cyborg standing behind him on the other end of the hall.

Cyborg laughed silently and tossed his ball of stank at Beast boy.

"Hey Greeny!" Beast boy turned just in time to get the full treatment of funk to his face. Not only was he knocked over by the force of the throw, but the power of the stank as well.

Cyborg ran down the hall to stand over Beast boys twitching body. He started counting with his fingers. "Lets see, fifteen plus thirty. Hey man I got a hundred points now. I just won greeny!"

Beast boy shook off the funky clothes and picked himself off the ground. Cyborg caught him before he fell back down. "You alright man?" The dazed Beast boy did nothing but stare off into space. "Must be all that tofu. If he ate meat then he would be fine."

This seemed to do the trick. "Get you hands off me motor breath!" Life returned to Beast boys eyes as he shoved himself out of Cyborgs arms.

"Cheating bastard! I thought we weren't suppose to do things like that?" Beast boys eyes were alive with fury.

Cyborg put a finger to his lips. "Shh, quiet down man! Anyways, I don't know what your going on about. I cant control where my spare parts go all the time."

"BULL CRAP! that's bull crap and you know it!" Beast yelled, this time even louder then before.

"SHH!" Cyborg had a crazed look to him as he nervously looked down the hall.

Beast boy fell to the ground with his hands at his sides. "Haha! Dude, shes totally got you whipped." Beast boy had noticed this fact for as long as he had been staying at the tower, but he had refrained from voicing his opinion. Cyborg had pissed him off just enough that he didn't care anymore.

Beast boy controlled his laughter to add a little salt to the wound. "Has she taught you any tricks yet?" To the green heros surprise, Cyborg started to laugh with him.

"Pfft." Cyborg waved him off as the laughter died down.

"Pfft what?" Beast boy looked at Cyborg like he had gone mad.

Cyborg glared at Beast boy. "Raven ain't got no control over me. It would take much more than a moody witch to whip me."

Beast boy gave Cyborg a critical look. "I don't know. The way I see it, you go to any length to keep her from getting frustrated."

Cyborg shrugged and started off down the hall to pick up his spare hand. "I like to let the bitch think shes in charge."

Beats boys trailed after him. "That's not very nice!"

"Well shes not a very nice person." Cyborg rounded the corner. Beast boy stopped and headed back to collect the rest of the clothes. His stomach grumbled. "Hey Cy! I'm hungry man!"

With that said, he ran to catch up with Cyborg.

"…"

Raven walked out from around the corner she had been standing behind. There was no pain or anger in her eyes.

Just emptiness.

0-0-0-0

Robin was in quite a good mood at the moment. His new coffee machine just got in an hour ago and now was the moment of truth. Robin eyed the mug full of coffee down for what seemed like an hour before he finally raised it and took a tiny sample sip. He looked like a man taste testing for Star bucks as she swished the hot coffee around in his mouth. Robin froze for a moment as his mind wandered.

He didn't always use to drink coffee. Back when he was Batmans side kick, things were easier. There was a lot less stress for him to deal with. Bruce used to deal with his stress by sleeping with countless women. Robin on the other hand discovered coffee.

At least, this was all he would admit to using for his stress….

Robin finally swallowed the sample amount of coffee and the corners of his mouth raised ever so slightly. The coffee machine got the Robins nod of approval and Robin was on his way.

'Cyborg knows his electronics.'

Robin stopped mid stride. Something was wrong, a part of him felt like it was missing again. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned around. "Please no, please no, please no!" He opened his eyes.

…..The coffee machine was gone. It had vanished into thin air.

"Robman. Whats up dude."

"Sup Robin!"

Robin turned to them with a straight face. He raised his mug and took the hot coffee down with one swig. He concentrated on the burning pain as he walked past the two members of his team. He had to keep his composure long enough to reach his room.

Cyborg and Beast boy watched him leave.

Beast boy looked to Cyborg. "Whats up with the Robman?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Maybe the stick up his ass finally broke."

"My stick up your mothers ass finally broke." Beast boy replied.

Cyborg stared at him blankly. "First, my mothers dead and second, that would most likely hurt."

"That's what she…Cy! Dude, I was just playing."

Cyborgs retreating figure didn't reply.

Beast boy slumped his shoulder and headed to the kitchen alone.

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: I find it annoying how some of my friends say "That's what she said!" All the time. Sure it can be funny when pulled off right, but not when somebody finds a way to apply it to everything!


	11. Problems on Sunday and Robins sunshine

SisCoKid: Heh…so yeah. Seems just like yesterday was the last time I updated eh? I'm really sorry about this chapter. I finished it May 22, but had to leave for Orlando shortly after and never got a chance to edit it. I got back on the second of this month, but I was completely wiped out and tired. I pretty much spent a week just sleeping and readjusting to normal life again with my mother. When I finally glanced at this chapter, I found error upon error because I had been rushing to try and get it published by the May 22. Then as I was editing it, I found that there were things that I wanted changed completely. So anywho! I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the wait....

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 11

0-0-0-0

Cyborg and Beast boy sat side by side at a bar, each of them shoveling waffles down their throats like two wild animals. Cyborg let his attention drift to his surroundings and instantly recognized the place as a diner.

If there are any cities lacking in its share of diners, Jump City is definitely one of them. In fact, only one has last the test of time. Coincidently, being the very same place that Cyborg discovered his love for waffles. Back before he had joined the Titans, he used to do random acts of community service. He wouldn't go out of his way to save the day, but if a crime was going on before his eyes then he'd gladly kick some bad guy booty.

One night he happened upon a group of thugs about to beat and rob a older gentleman. Cyborg allowed no such thing to happen. The man he saved just so happened to be the owner of the diner and in return for saving him, Cyborg was reward one free meal a day. It was good eating, plus it was right across the street from his apartment, so pretty much a win win situation. Cyborg continued going to that diner routinely until the day he became a Titan. Now it would just be inconvenient to make the trek across town for a free meal when he could just eat at the tower.

That's why Cyborg knew this was nothing more than a dream. A dream in which he was powerless to take any control over himself. So Cyborg ate waffle after waffle and it seemed like there would be no end to it because him and Beast boy were having a eating contest.

Cyborg allowed this to go on for a few more moments before he let his eyes wander around the room. Surprisingly the place was empty. The only other person in the room was the person that was making the waffles. It was a girl with pale grey skin….wait!!! He knew this girl.

"Raven!?!"

She stopped making waffles and turned to stare at him.

Beast boy finished eating his stack and upon realizing there was no more, he exploded into a billion cubes of tofu.

Neither Cyborg or Raven paid any mind to this.

Cybord sweat dropped and tried to look away, but found that his dream body still would not listen to his commands. "Why are you naked?"

Raven glanced down at her body to clarify his observation. She remained unfazed. "Does It matter that I'm naked. Am I so ugly that you would rather me be clothed?"

"No, no!" Cyborg waved his hands in front of him. "So um. Why exactly are you working here?" Finally gaining control of his body, Cyborg decided to cover his eyes.

Raven uncharacteristically leaned agaisnt the counter. "I dunno. Isn't my dream."

Cyborg remained silent. He contemplating on how long this dream would last.

"Cyborg. We're friends now, right?"

'Friends? Uh, not so much.' Cyborg shrugged. Not like he was talking to the actual Raven here. "I'm not so sure we can call it that Rae."

"Are you still afraid of me?"

For a moment Cyborg relived the hell Raven put him through for seeing her naked. He quickly pushed it back to the dark corner of his mind where it belonged. His cybernetic body some how felt out of breath. That memory took a lot out of him. He also recalled how he thought she wasn't going to punish him at first, but low and behold that night as he returned to his room....

"If you had never seen me naked and I had never put you through that torture..." Raven looked off for a second, lost in thought.

"What?" Cyborg asked, trying to push her on.

"Would we have become friends after you rescued me from Time Bomb?" Cyborg lowered his hands from his eyes and realized that Raven was now standing beside Cyborg and waiting for an answer.

Cyborg turned away from her. Even if it was a dream, he wasn't going to stare at her like a pervert.

"I dont know Raven. This is my dream, so your basically me asking myself this question. I really dont have the answer."

Raven reached over and grabbed his head, she turned him to face her. "Your not being honest with yourself."

With that she began to lower his face to hers.

0-0-0-0

Cyborg woke up with a start. "What the hell was that!!!"

He quickly unplugged himself from his charger, got up, and started pacing. Clearly, thinking would be a lot easier while he was pacing.

'What the hell was Raven doing in my dreams? I don't recall ever dreaming about her before.' Cyborg grasped his head in frustration.

"And why in the heavens was she naked!" Cyborg calmed downed for a second as the image of Raven in the shower flashed before his eyes. He shook his head and headed over to his main computer. His forehead crinkled in frustration. 'I thought I locked away that memory, I'm not supposed to be able to remember it!' Cyborg searched for the memory file on his computer, but search as he might, he could not find it.

"Impossible." He muttered as he scatched his chin. 'Its disappeared.....bu, but how?'

Though the answer was right in front of him, Cyborg refused to accept it. If he accepted the fact that it was his human side clinging to the memory then he would also have to accept the fact that he didn't understand everything about himself. And that's one thing that Cyborg just couldn't have. He needed to at least be able to control his body since he couldn't seem to control anything else with his life.

"ARRGGH!" Cyborg yelled as he slammed his fist into the ground.

'I need to get out of here!'

0-0-0-0

Today is Sunday, such a boring day. If somebody were to ask Cyborg for one thing hes learned since becoming a Titan. It would have to be the fact that nothing happens on Sunday. He had been a Titan for two months now and he had already accepted this as fact. He concluded that criminals were secretly religious and attended church routinely on Sundays.

Cyborg was in the kitchen making a list of everything needed before he went shopping. Since he didn't have transportation, he had to do everything in one trip. Walking back and forth was not exactly what he would call a fun day at the beach. While its true that he could get Beast boy or Raven to take him, Cyborg was in a walking mood. He needed to sort his mind out. Plus Raven was the last person he wanted to be around at the moment. That dream had screwed him all up.

Cyborg nearly had a heart attack when Raven entered the kitchen area. He automatically started rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Rae!"

She past by him without saying a word and started preparations for tea.

"Do you need some more tea? I know where you buy it now, so I can stop by and get you some more if you want." Cyborg stood there and waited for an answer.

Its soon became apparent that he wasn't going to get one. 'must be that time of the month.'

0-0-0-0

Raven didn't acknowledge Cyborg until he was leaving. She watched his retreating figure with a frown. 'To think that I would of seen that as a sign of kindness two days ago. You cant trick me anymore Cyborg.'

'You can fool me once. Not twice.' Black energy started to encompass the tea kettle. Raven closed her eyes and concentrated. The black energy disappeared.

'To believe I was beginning to trust that, that horrible disaster of a creation!' She gritted her teeth as the kettle heated up. Why did this always have to happen? Whenever she lets her guard down, she ends up getting hurt in someway or form. Cyborg was no different. Befriending her only to use her.

'Use me! He used me! How come I couldn't see through his filthy ploy?' Ravens eyes turned gray as the tea kettle was yet again encased in black energy.

Only this time she couldn't control her anger and it exploded.

Burning hot water splashed everywhere, including on the female Titan herself. Raven cursed under her breath as the steaming water burned her skin.

'Damn it….Damn him.'

"Uh….are you okay Raven?"

Raven turned to see a timid Beast boy standing at the entrance to the kitchen area. She observed his innocent face for a moment. Wondering why she didn't feel anger for him as well. Why did she only feel betrayed by Cyborg?

Raven put her hood up and flew out of the room before Beast boy could ask anymore questions.

"That was…interesting." Beast boy watched her exit the room into the hallway.

0-0-0-0

Robin sat, yet again in a chair in the waiting room of the mayor. His eyes drifting around the room for anything that might distraught him, if only for a moment. They landed on the table in front of him. What good is a table in a waiting room if theres nothing there to put on it. Might there of once been magazines laying there? Did the mayor have them removed when he came just to further frustrate the young hero? Thousands of these questions rushed through Robins head, but he only gave voice to one.

"Are you playing solitaire again?"

The secretary stopped clicking her mouse and looked up to meet the gaze of the boy wonder. She graced him with a smile, but remained silent. Robins mask glare didn't seem to have any affect on this young lady. Robin didn't like that smile. No, no he hated it. Don't get him wrong, she might be cute, but get in the way of Robin and fighting crime and you'll find that cute just doesn't cut it.

Robin smiled pleasantly back at her. "You know I could be out fighting crime right now. A criminal could be running amuck this very moment with nobody to stop him."

The secretaries smile didn't waver. "Nobody causes disturbances on Sundays. Its just doesn't happen."

Robins eyes twitched. He was about ready to run over there and launch her computer out the window.

She possibly could sense this as well. "The mayor is ready to meet with you."

Robin muttered incoherently to himself as he crossed the room. He stopped at the door and glanced back at the sectaries computer monitor. His eye masked narrowed.

'That's not solitaire….'

"W.O.W." She smiled up at him and put on a head set.

Robin forced a smile on his face that made him look like a pedophile. He opened the door, walked through, and then closed it behind him.

"Hello Robin." Said a chillingly familiar voice.

Robin scanned the room, but found it empty.

"You look confused, but then again, you always are confused. You never seem to see the big picture like I do."

"Where are you!" Robin snarled, still on guard.

Slade laughed. "That's exactly what I mean. All you can concentrate on is the here and now. Cant you for once think about the future. Cant you see that a future on the side of justice is futile?"

Robin began to search the room. "Why did you call me here?"

"I would like to arrange a meeting with you Robin."

The alarm on his communicator began to go off. Robins hand flew to the communicator.

"I would put that thing away if I was you. If you bother with that call then your not going to get a meeting with me."

Robin gritted his teeth at the non present man.

"Choices, choices." Slades laughter rang through the room.

0-0-0-0

'How could I image Raven working in a place like this? And for her to be naked and all.'

The owners of the diner was a tall lanky middle ages gentleman with curly red hair and brown eyes. The white apron he was wearing was covered in grease and who knows what else. The man raised an eyebrow at Cyborg.

Cyborg realized he had been staring and concentrated back on his waffles. 'The two of them shared nothing in common. Why did a deleted memory pop up in my dreams. And not just a any dream, a dream of a place I love so much?'

Cyborg thought on this as he mowed through another stack of waffles. Sure him and Raven were finally getting along, but there was no attraction there. More like a mutual understanding.

"Its nice to see that your finally making it big." The owners said.

Cyborg looked up a little startled. "Yea. I guess, anything is better than the construction work I used to do.

The red haired man smiled. "I always knew you had it in you. You look so much more happier now then you did then."

Cyborg didn't reply. He had yet to notice any change in himself. Besides for upgrades and what not he did think change was possible for him.

Fighting crime with young folk your own age. You guys must be having a blast in that big old tower."

Cyborg nodded. "We do have some fun times." For some reason Cyborg was having a hard time focusing on the conversation.

The owner nudge him on the arm. "Have you made any moves on that young lady on the time eh?"

Cyborgs eyes nearly shot out of his face. "What! Raven, me? NO,n no no no no!"

The man laughed. "I was just yanking your chain kid. Well anyways, it was nice talking to you again. You should come by more often."

"Yea…." Cyborg sweat dropped.

Cyborg had just got done devouring his fourth stack of waffles and was sitting with a toothpick in his mouth when his communicator started going off. Hs swiped up a cup full of milk and gulped it down before picking up his communicator. Curious civilians watched the Titan from their tables throughout the diner.

-Bank robbery on 13 street. The Jump City bank-

Cyborg sighed. 'At least it was after I finished eating.'

"Go get um Mr. Roboto!"

Cyborg looked at the owner of the diner and smiled. He didn't mind the name so long as he continued to get his free waffles. Plus it was nice to feel wanted from time to time.

0-0-0-0

Raven arrived at the crime scene slightly before Beast boy. She watched him land next to her with a goofy smile on his face. She glared at him.

"Come on." She commanded.

"Shouldn't we wait for Robin and Cyborg?" Beast boy asked reluctantly.

Raven walked on with out him. Her emotions were all jumbled up right now and they were screaming for something to smash. "Azarath Metron Zinthos." Raven chanted. The front doors to the bank were ripped off by Ravens telekinesis and held suspended in the air as she entered the bank.

Beast boy sweat dropped, running up into the bank after her. Beast boy came to a stop next to Raven. Team Fallout stood before them with two dozen of Slades robotic ninjas.

Time Bomb took a few steps forward.

"Well well, if it isn't the Titans….but wait. Where Robbie and the robot?"

His answer was the front door to the bank to his face.

Beast boy gasped along with Kid Fury and Rocket boy. They didn't have long to be stunned though.

Raven levitated off the ground. Her eyes glowed grey as objects around the room, included some of Slades robots began to levitate off the ground as well.

"Azarath Metroin Zinthos!" Kid Fury and Rocket boy ducked for cover as objects and robots were flung in every which direction. Time Bomb got up just in time to be nailed in the face by the front door to the bank for a second time.

Beast boy shrank away into a corner and shielded his eyes.

0-0-0-0

When Cyborg finally arrived at the bank via taxi cab, Time Bomb, Kid Fury, and Rocket boy were being carted away on stretchers into a fortified ambulance.

Cyborg headed up to the entrance to the bank. He glanced over and saw Beats boy on the ground in the fetal position, sucking his thumb. He looked forward again and saw Raven finishing up with a police report. The police officer nodded and she was on her way.

"Hey Rae. Why didn't wait for me to get here? We're suppose to work as a team remember?"

Raven didn't turn or acknowledge him at all. She just walked right past him.

A confused Cyborg stood still for a moment. He turned and ran to catch up with Raven.

"RAVEN!" Cyborg grabbed her shoulder and forced her to stop. Cyborg glared down at her, but she refused to turn and face him.

"Whats up with you? I thought we were over this stuff."

"I thought so too." she replied.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Cyborg exclaimed.

Raven stare up at him with eyes void of emotion. "Maybe its because I'm not a very nice person."

Cyborg had nothing to say in reply. He could only stare with his mouth hanging open.

"Let me go." She demanded.

Cyborg stumbled back and fell on his butt.

Raven glance back at him before soaring away.

0-0-0-0

Robin walked into a dungeon like room and shut the door heavily behind him. The room was rather small and the only point of entry and exit seemed to be the door from which he came.

'Slade. Where are you?' Robin turned to the door and began to back up to the opposing wall. This is where it was going to end. If Slade decided to show his face then he was going down. A hand landed on Robins shoulder.

Robins reflex was to yank his shoulder forward than slam whoever just grabbed him in the gut with his elbow. But whoever this was had a strong grip and Robins shoulder didn't move an inch. Robin struggled to free himself, but found it futile.

He turned his head to see who was holding him.

Robin gasped when two alien green eyes stared back at him. It was a girl, taller than him. She had red hair that reached down to her waist and orange skin. Robin had never seen a girl quite like her before. It was her eyes, they were just so innocent. How could somebody with such innocent eyes be evil? But she was wearing one of Slades uniforms and this grip on his arm was something from out of this world.

"Villain! Your name is Robin correct?"

'Villain. What?' Robins eye mask narrowed.

"My name is Robin, but I think we might have a misunderstanding here."

"You are wrong! I was forewarned of your tricks! Now come peacefully and I wont have to use excessive force." Robin knew by this point that this girl did not posses a evil spirit what so ever. He started struggling again. Something was terribly wrong at the moment, but he lacked the time to try and fix things because the girl was lifting him up off the ground. She tossed him at a wall in hopes of knocking him out, but Robin flipped around in midair and took the force of the throw with his feet and used that force to kick back off the wall. He looked back at her. She was staring at him with her hand raised.

'What?' He soon learned just what she was doing once she started shooting green pulses of energy out of her hands. He noticed one fact that could decide this fight. She wasn't giving this her all. She was holding back for some reason. It was so screaming obvious that this girl had a good heart.

Robin dodged until he finally managed to get behind her. She turned in time to be tackled to the ground by Robin.

He straddled her waist and held her hands down. Though he knew if she wanted then she could get away. The red haired girl looked at Robins smile with confusion.

"You cant hold back when your fighting the bad guys. And I know you were holding back. If you show weakness, they will exploit it and use it to their gain. You're a good person, I can tell by your eyes. Theres more innocence in them then I've ever seen before."

Robins clenched his jaw. "Some one like you has no business working with Slade. Its people like him that cause all the problems in this world."

The red head didn't reply, but just stared back at him with those innocent eyes. Robin didn't know why, but he was feeling really nervous right now.

"Starfire. Pick him up." Slades voice ordered from her suit.

Starfire didn't move. She seemed to be contemplating Robins words.

"Starfire! I told you he would try and trick you. Who are you going to believe, this trickster or your "friend"? Now detain him and bring him to me!"

Starfire still didn't move. Trouble filled her eyes as she tried to choose.

Robin got up off her and dusted himself off. He smiled down at her and offered his hand. She reached up slowly with a nervous smile.

'Shes heavy. Wonder wheres shes from.'

Starfire allowed Robin to lead her throughout the building.

"Starfire! Would you leave your friend?"

Robin stopped. Starfire had let go of his hand. He looked back to see tears streaming down her eyes. Robin didn't like that. He didn't like to see her cry.

"I'm confused. I was sent to Earth as an Embassador of my planet, but who am I to believe. I don't know how things work here, or whose the good or bad guys. I'm so confused." She fell to her knees and put her face in her hands.

"Starfire! I told you to stop thinking and just follow my lead. DETAIN HIM!"

Robin knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Starfire. Friends don't force friends not to think, nor do friends order friends to do their bidding. Slade is far from being your friend."

Starfire uncovered her face and started wiping away her tears.

"I have a team. We call ourselves the Teen Titans. I'm the leader and I would love for you to join us. Its your choice though, I cant force you to do anything. You can go back to Slade if you want, but I know that's not where you belong."

"Don't listen to him!"

Robin was knocked off balance after Starfire stood up suddenly. She suddenly started to rip the uniform off. Robins eyes nearly popped out of his head. He jumped up and stopped her.

"What is wrong?" Starfire stopped stripping to stare at him.

Robin noticed that she had another costume underneath and sweat dropped.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Robin sighed. 'Guess Sundays aren't safe anymore.'

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Hope it was enjoyable. So yeah! I'm going to try and update stuff in a more timely manner. But with classes, marching band, practice, and college ministry stuff my free time might be limited. Sigh. I miss free time….


	12. Emotions on a rainy day

SisCoKid: This was a long one in the making. I wrote the first half over the course of three weeks then hit a stump with how to deal with the ending half. Luckily, my muse kicked in last night a 9 when I should have been studying for a musical history test and instead found myself up until 12 typing this.

This needs more editing, but I'm leaving for the weekend and wanted to get this out before I left. I'll edit it on Monday.

Thanks for the reviews SithKnight-Galen and kingK24.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

0-0-0-0

It was a very windy day. Leaves, trash, and random debris blew in any direction the wind willed it. The wind howled powerfully against the walls of the Titan tower with the intensity of a baby hurricane. A piece of paper that had traveled many miles, now planted itself briefly against one of the main rooms windows.

Starfire stared curiously at a miniature black and white picture of herself. There were tiny words under it, Starfire squinted her eyes and tried to read the small print, but the direction the wind was blowing changed and the paper was blown away.

'Oh grunthmek.' She had really wanted to practice her English.

Looking out at the sky, she watched as the clouds became a darker and darker shade of gray. It also seemed like they were getting heavier.

'They call this a storm in their language right?' She turned and searched the room for one of her teammates, but she was all alone at the moment. It was certainly interesting last night after Robin brought her back to meet her new friends. He had described them as a "lively" bunch, but the people she met were far from fun.

0-0-0-0

_Robin told Starfire to follow him back to the tower in the air. Once at the tower, a garage door open and Robin drove in. Starfire swooped down and entered as well. She landed next to Robin as he took off his helmet._

_"The letter t." Starfire exclaimed with a smile._

_Robin looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

_"Friend Robin, your home is shaped like the letter t. Are there more houses like this across Earth?" She asked with excitement._

_A small smile found Robins face. "I'm not exactly sure, but this is definitely the biggest."_

_"You told me of three other teammates I'll be meeting. This place seems so big for only four people."_

_Robin motioned for her to follow him over to the elevator. "This tower wasn't originally built for us. The only reason we have it is because it was left in Cyborgs fathers will for him to have."_

_Starfire blinked at him with blank eyes. "How could such a large tower fit into a wheel and why would his father leave it there? Is this a Earth custom?"_

_Robin stared back at her silently before mentally slapping himself. 'How many times am I going to forget about her being an alien and all?'_

_So Robin spent the next few minutes explaining the difference between will, a will, and wheel. They both sat on the horse shoe couch as they waited for the rest of the team to come down. It was pretty late and without a T. V., Cyborg and Beast boy didn't stay up late anymore. But this was important, the Titans now had a fifth member._

_Cyborg walked in with a snoring Beast boy in tow. Upon noticing Robins questioning look he shrugged. "I found him asleep in the hallway……Hey! Whose the new girl?" Cyborg flicked Beast boy in the head._

_Beast boy yelped as he woke up. He looked around then realized he was being carried. Cyborg chuckled as he struggled to get free._

_"Hands off me tin man!" Beast boy yelled as he morphed into a small monkey and jumped onto the couch, now Beast boy again._

_"Hey!"_

_!!!_

_Everybody looked at him with alarm. He pointed to Starfire._

_"Whose she?" Everybody sweat dropped._

_"Yes. I would like to know that as well."_

_!!!_

_Everyone turned to see Raven sitting with a tea in her hand._

_Starfire observed as the atmosphere instantly changed. She watched as Cyborg and Ravens eyes met for a second before Cyborg looked down and a dark cloud of depression came over him. Beast boy decided to remain silent. He knew better than getting in between the two of them._

_Robin clear his throat to get every bodies attention._

_"As everybody can see, there are five of us sitting here." He paused expecting a smart remark from one of his teammates, but none came. Surprised, he went on._

_"This is Starfire. She is from a far away planet called Tamaran. She was sent here to be an ambassador for her planet and I've decided to make her apart of the team." He looked around._

_"Are there any objections?"_

_There were none. In fact, everyone just shrugged and left to go to sleep, or back to sleep in Beast boys case._

0-0-0-0

Robin said to give them some time. He said that things got this way from time to time. Then he took something from his belt and ate it.

'Wonder what that was.'

The girl came to mind.

"Raven."

"Yes?"

Startled, Starfire toppled over herself and fell on her butt. She looked up to see Raven sitting indian style, meditating in midair.

She got back up with a slight blush.

"Friend Raven! How long have you been there."

Raven looked over at her. "I've been here since before you entered the room."

Starfire sweat dropped.

Raven began to wonder how she could get about the tower without anybody noticing her…then she remembered one important fact. She didn't care.

"Robin informed me that you normally did your meditation on the roof."

Raven raised an eye brow at the other female teen as she turned to face her. She realized that the girl was actually asking her why she wasn't mediating outside. Raven then also remembered the fact that she was alien to this planet.

"It's a little too windy for me to be out there. Besides, its probably about to rain." Raven droned.

"I see." Starfire nodded as she began to float and mimicked Ravens position with a smile.

silence....

"What are you doing?" Raven asked bewildered.

"Adapting to earthly customs." Starfire replied, her smile unwavering.

Raven sweat dropped.

"This isn't a normal human thing. A normal human cant float like this…."

"Oh, okay."

Starfire kept smiling and Raven just stared at her. '….okay.'

Raven shrugged, closed her eyes, and continued meditating.

A minute pasted and the smile finally left Starfires face.

"Friend Raven?"

Raven opened one eye. "Yes."

"How exactly does meditation work for you. Is it part of your power?"

This caught Raven off guard. Nobody usually questioned her about her powers. The image of Cyborg cowering flickered across her mind. Yes, people usually feared her instead of questioned her.

"Meditation helps to control my emotions. If I don't have complete control of my emotions then my powers can become beyond my control. In essence, I am to live with out emotions." Raven raised an eyebrow at Starfire. "Are you alright?"

Starfire had a look of horror on her face.

"Live without emotions? But how is that possible?"

Raven shrugged. "I'm not fully human. Just know that the world is a better place so long as I keep my self in check."

Starfires look of horror changed to that of sorrow and sympathy. Raven saw this and didn't know how to react. This girl didn't even know her, so how could she feel sympathy for her? It didn't bother her, but it certainly was confusing.

Starfire put her hands to her chest with a small smile on her face. "On Tamaran, we are able to use great strength and our powers by expressing our great joy and pleasure of being alive. My joy is the reason I am able to float right now.

Raven lowered herself to the ground. "So in short, we cant relate to each other what so ever."

Starfire flipped upside down and started rotating around Ravens head.

"I don't think that. We're both full of life!"

Raven watched Starfires smiling face past her view every few seconds. She didn't reply because she knew what she would say would only bring depression….'Why do I care about her feelings.' Sure she could detect peoples emotions, but she had learned how to ignore them. Starfire though, her emotions were exploding out, they were almost palpable. Raven began to get lost in Starfires emotions of joy and elation.

'This feels…'

"Raven. Are you smiling?" Starfire asked. From her upside down position, she was staring her in the eyes.

"What?" Raven stood up and walked closer to the window. There was in fact a smile on her face. A wide smile with white teeth showing.

This was not her and she did not want to be smiling, but for some reason she couldn't get the darn smile off her face. She looked over at Starfire.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"But friend! Are you okay." Starfire began to float after her.

Raven swirled around with her hand out. "Stop!"

Starfire stopped.

"I'm fine, its just that your emotions are too much for me. I'm straining to keep control right now." The smile was still wide on her face.

"Oh my." Starfire exclaimed as she covered her mouth.

Raven nodded at her and began to fly away.

She stopped at the door and turned, the smile still on her face.

"It was nice to meet you." With that said, she made a quick exit.

0-0-0-0

Cyborg glanced up from his computer with a face of confusion.

"Why do I feel as if the main room is safe now?"

He thought about it for a second before shrugging and continuing on his computer.

0-0-0-0

Robin was in the main room, leaning against a counter with a bottle of water in hand.

He was more than a little curious as to the where about of his alien teammate. He wanted to brief her on all the different low lives they have on record. But she wasn't in her room and not in the main room. A cold breeze whipped across his face.

'?'

He looked over to the windows and noticed one was cracked open. As he got closer, he also observed that a person could fit through that crack. It didn't take long for him to spot the girl he was looking for.

Starfire was flying in circle out in the distance. She didn't seem to care about the down pour of rain.

"Hmmm…" Robin didn't know what to make of this.

"STARFIRE!" He yelled out the window, hoping his voice would travel through the rain.

She heard him, oh boy did she hear him. He saw the wide smile on her face as she flew full speed back to the tower.

Robin didn't realize until the last moment that she wasn't planning on slowing down. His eye mask grew wide as he was tackled/hugged to the ground.

Robin looked up into the sopping wet smiling face of Starfire. Her long red hair rested on either side of Robins head drenching the carpet. She seemed to be beyond a level of happiness that could be found on earth, her face was filled with a unearthly joy. It only helped to make her all the more beautiful.

A question mark appeared above Starfires face as Robins face glowered a bright red.

"Friend Robin. Are you ill?"

Robin wasn't used to this sort of contact with the opposite sex, especially not when the full weight of her wet body was laid on top of him and he could feel every inch of her breast on his chest.

"Uh Star…could you, uhh...get off of me?" Robin mentally slapped himself in the back of the head. 'Did I seriously just sputter like that?'

Wide eyed, Starfire floated them both off the ground and set Robin on his feet in front of her.

"Thank you." Robin walked over to close the window. Both the wet and the cold air from the window wasn't helping matters. He didn't know how people from Tamaron got sick, but he didn't want to find out either.

"Why were you flying around out there anyways?"

A giant smile spread across her face. "I'm just so happy. I have another friend!" She floated in circles in the air above Robins head.

"Friend?" Robin remember oh to well who her last 'friend' was."

"Yes. Friend Raven and I had a wonderful conversation.

'?????WHAT?'

Robin cleared his voice. "You talked with Raven?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes and it was a wonderful conversation. She is a fun person to talk to.

Robin wasn't even going to try and understand how two polar opposite girls could get along. He was just going to be happy that they got along and that there wouldn't be another case like Raven and Cyborg.

"You might want to go change out of those clothes into some dry ones. I don't want you getting sick. Then I can give you a briefing on people to keep an eye out for."

"Alright." Starfire soared out of the room.

She was only gone a moment when Robin heard footsteps returning to the main room.

'That was fast.'

But instead of Starfire, Beast boy entered the room.

"Yo Robin! What sup man" Beast greeted as he entered the room. Robin nodded at him in return.

Beast boy walked up to him. "You were actually the person I was looking for."

"Really?" He had better not be bothering him about a new T.V. again. But Beast boys face was unusually serious.

"Do you know what exactly happened between Cyborg and Raven just recently?"

"No. Why?" Robins interest was captured.

"Well yesterday at the bank, Raven was super pissed, she took out Team Fallout and about a dozen droids all by herself. On the other hand did you see the way Cyborg responded to Raven being in the main room last night when you introduced Starfire to us?"

"Yes, yes. It was very strange." Said a female voice behind Beast boy.

"Ack!" Beast transformed into a small monkey and jumped up to latch onto the side of Robins face.

Robin sweat dropped.

Starfire looked on with confusion at the exchange.

"Hehehe." The small monkey scratched the back of its head before unlatching itself from Robins face.

Robin glared at Beast boy for a few seconds.

"Theres always something going on with those two. I tried to get them to get along, but its almost as if its normal for them not to get along."

Beast boy nodded. "Word."

"Word was just the word he used to agree with me." Robin explained to Starfire before she could be confused.

"Why do they go their days angry at each other. That is unheard of among teammates on my planet."

Robin shrugged. "That's just what happens when you team one stubborn person with another."

0-0-0-0

Cyborg was well aware that he had made a mistake. He was even more aware that it would be hell to fix things with Raven this time. He couldn't blame her either. She had caught him at a moment when he was talking out of his butt.

Cyborg got up from his computer and left his room.

Now he wouldn't of said those things if he didn't sort of believe them. Raven was far from a angel, but she also wasn't as bad as he said she was. Once you got past the cold exterior, she wasn't a terrible person.

Cyborg had made his way into the elevator and was now going down. He exited on the floor that he'd taken Robin before. The floor where he was working on his car.

She was a smart one though. She saw straight through his attempt to apologize.

0-0

_Earlier that day…._

_Cyborg walked to Raven door and knocked._

_Nothing._

_He shrugged and slipped an apology note under the door. He started whistling and began walking away with a feeling of true accomplishment._

_The sound of crinkling paper caught his attention. He turn and gasped._

_A paper replica of himself stood before him. He sweat dropped after nothing happened._

_"Unmm…is this your way of accepting my apology Rae?"_

_In response, the paper Cyborgs head fell off and then the entire things caught on fire with black flames._

_Cyborg sweat dropped. 'Guess not.'_

0-0

Cyborg stood next to his car welding the frame together. He felt hurt, he had spent a good thirty minutes working on that card. It came from the heart….well not really. "I really am sorry though."

"Then truly apologize to her." A bolt sailed across the room and knock him on the head.

A vein pulsed on Cyborgs head. "Beat it bird boy. I'm not in the mood."

Robin made his way across the room and made a seat out of a box. "Seriously Cyborg. This is childish and you know it. Do I really have to bring William back?"

The energy in Cyborg dwindled away at the name.

"No." Cyborg hung his head. "But Ravens scary." He whined.

Robin rolled his eyes. The action was completely lost on Cyborg. "Well shes still your teammate. Besides I want Starfire to feel comfortable here, I don't want her in the midst of all this tension."

Cyborg stopped working on the car and sat back with a sigh. "How exactly do I make my apology come by as genuine. I really screwed up this time. It wasn't her being stubborn or anything, it was just plain me being stupid."

After thinking about it for a second, a frown set on Robin face. "I'm not really sure." This bothered the team leader. He should know more of this sort of stuff about his team.

Robin stood up from his seat, more then a little irritated. "I'm going out to patrol the city for awhile."

"What about my situation?" Cyborg asked, feeling abandoned.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Robin walked through the door and disappeared.

"Thanks a lot buddy." Cyborg mumbled to nobody .'How am I going to do this.

"Ya know what! I'm just going to do it!" Cyborg exclaimed. He jumped up and ran for the door. 'I'm a man darn it! I'm not going to make her forgive me!'

0-0-0-0

Robin stood at the peak of a towering city structure. He learned from a young age not to fear heights. He almost felt more natural high up here. Away from the filth and scum that infested the streets of jump city. Away from a tower full of teenage super heroes.

Almost far enough away from being Robin…..

He reached up to touch his mask. He often wondered from time to time about his identity. Who was he without this mask on, Robin was almost as much him as Richard was.

What exactly was Jump City doing to him. At least back in Gotham he could relax as Richard form time to time. Here, he was practically always Robin.

'Maybe just this once. What could it hurt?'

Robin slowly peeled the mask off to reveal two deep blue eyes that harbored intensity. The eyes of somebody with a purpose in life that could not be changed.

The eyes of a hero. It was what he was born to be.

It was just…

"Friend?"

Robin almost died of a heart attack as he quickly slipped the mask back on and turned to face the alien girl. "Starfire!" He gasped out. Not able to gain his composure. "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you back at the tower?"

She unconsciously floated in circles around him. "I was watching the rain and noticed you leaving the tower, so I followed."

Her innocent eyes told no lies.

He shook his heads. "Well next time could you contact me and let me know when your coming. You surprised me." He was quite puzzled with himself. She had nearly seen him without the mask yet he couldn't muster up the anger to be angry with her.

He smiled at her. "Have you ever heard of ice cream."

A question mark popped up over her head.

"Follow me!" Robin exclaimed as he jumped off the building with his grappling hook. Starfire followed behind him as he swung from building to building.

0-0-0-0

BANG! BANG!! BANG!

Ravens door slid open, she stood with a glare on her face and arms folded across her chest. It had been hard for her to ignore the emotions screaming from Cyborg. The ordeal earlier with Starfire had knocked her off balance with control of her own emotions. It would take a while for her to retune out other peoples emotions.

"Cyborg?" She almost took a step back after looking up into his eye and seeing the intensity in it. She caught her self before doing so.

He bent down so that their eyes were level.

"Raven, I know I was wrong. Please forgive me. I'm sorry." He poured all the emotion he could into what he said.

Raven forgot to breath for a few seconds. His words and emotion were so sincere.

'No! No! You cant be easy on him. Remember what he said. He hurt you! You cant trust him!'

"Why should I believe that?" She asked. A little bit of the pain in her could be heard in her monotone of a voice.

Cyborg looked to the ground. "You don have to believe. You have every right never to trust me again." He looked back up into her eyes. A tear rolling down his own.

"What I did was uncalled for. All those horrible things I said, I wish I could take back. I'm a scum Rae and I'm sorry you have to be my team mate. I want you to know that I didn't mean a thing I said. All those things came from the boyish prideful side of me that I am not mature enough to control." He began to shake. This was not something a man should have to do. Men don't open themselves up like this.

Raven stood with her mouth agape and arms hanging lamely at her side. Her glare had vanished and two vulnerable eyes had replaced it. '….'

"Rae. I want you to know that I'll never disrespect you in such away again because I think the opposite of what I said. Sure you can be mean at times, but that's usually because me and Beast boy are being immature." He scratched the back of his neck. "I actually like it when you put us in our place. Somebody has to make us boys grow…!!!!Are you crying Rae?"

He slowly and gently reached up and wiped the tears from her face. He wore a pained look on his face. 'All of this because of my stupid immature self.'

'Damn it.' She shook his hand way and back up into her room, shutting the door in front of her.

'Damn it Cyborg.'

Cyborg stood, staring at the closed door. He began to walk away, but stopped himself. 'No! All of this miscommunication ends today.'

"RAVEN! RAE!" BANG! BANG!

The door remained shut. He rested his fist on the door.

A quite knock on the door was Ravens response. She sat on the other side of the door with tears of frustration. It was hard dealing with people when you could feel their emotions and Cyborgs emotions. They were so raw…so real right now.

"Aren't you tired of this? We never seem to understand each other ya know?"

"Go away Cyborg!" Raven barely got out with a steady voice. She held her legs to her body as she began to tremble.

The door open. "AHH!" She shrieked as she fell backwards into Cyborgs cold metal arms. She had forgot to lock the door.

She struggled feebly to break free, but she truly lacked the energy. She was spent from all the emotions running wild inside her. She didn't know where Cyborgs ended and hers began.

"I'll never leave a friend behind and I'll never betray you again. Ya got that Rae?"

She shook her head. "No, no, no." She mumbled. 'I cant, I wont trust him again. But damn it, his emotions are so pure!'

He nodded. "I understand, but just remember that from now on." He held her with one arm and pointed to himself with the other. "I'll be there for you."

She looked up at the smile on his face and her defenses crumbled.

He saw the sweat sheen on her forehead and wondered why this was so hard for her.

"Do you need help to your bed?"

"No! I'm fine. Leave!" She order.

She gasped as Cyborg lifted her off the ground and walked her to her bed.

"What did I just tell you Rae. I'm here for you now." He laid her down and set a sheet over her.

She tried a glare, but lacked the menace to give it effect. She rolled on her side away from Cyborg.

"Nobody hears of this." She demanded with the rest of her strength.

He stared at the back of her head with a smile before turning to leave.

"Cyborg."

He stopped.

"Thank you." She whispered before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

He nodded.

"Any time Rae."

0-0-0-0

Robin waited in the elevator for it to arrive on the main floor.

Starfire was amazed by the wonderful sweetness that was ice cream and pleaded to have some brought back to the tower, so they made a quick stop for a carton of cookies and cream ice cream.

Robin listened as Starfire marveled over the excitement of riding in the back of the R-cycle. It thrilled her that she could get a similar thrill of flying without….well flying.

"We must partake in these activities more often!" Starfire exclaimed.

Robin scratched the back of his head in a Cyborgish manner. "I guess." It was hard for him to say no to those eyes. 'She has to learn more about the culture anyways.' Robin told himself to justify such casually activities with a teammate of the opposite sex.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors open. The both of them walked out into darkness.

"That's strange, usually the kitchen light is on." Robin crept over to where he knew a light switch to be. Starfire followed close behind him. He flicked it, but no light came on.

Robin was now on high alert. He reached for his belt and pulled out a flash light.

It shined throughout the room, illuminated what looked like a battlefield. There was a couch in the kitchen, the refrigerator was missing….which probably explained the refrigerator sized hole in one of the windows. Glass shards from lights were scattered everywhere along with silverware and other appliances.

'Cyborg and Raven…..' Robin sighed and turned around to re enter the elevator. "I'm going back down to the garage to put this ice cream in the cooler."

"But what of this mess?"

Robin shrugged with a smile. For some reason he really didn't care about it. He lived in a tower with teenage super heroes. What had he been expecting when he took lead here.

"I'll worry about it in the morning." He waved as the elevator door closed.

Starfire stood with her head cocked to the side for a second. A moment passed before she began rearranging the room back to its original glory.

She decided that she liked that smile that he wore from time to time that wasn't forced. She would strive to see it on him more often.

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: So yeah, I might have a new story in the making. I'm really sorry. I think I might have a short attention span because its just so hard for me to concentrate on one story for too long. Anyways, it will be called the Marching Titans. I'll probably put a preview for it in the next chapter.

Laters!


End file.
